


A Tall Underfell Tail - Dark Forbidden

by Kamitakai



Category: AU - Fandom, Fontcest - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Blood, Drugged Sex, Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Fontcest, Ghost Appendages, Ghost Sex, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Safe word mentioned, Sex Magic, Soul Sex, Torture, Violence, Wholy plot, ecto dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitakai/pseuds/Kamitakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Alphys needs a new test subject! She witnesses Papyrus severely abusing Sans and figures the smaller skeleton can take a lot of pain/punishment and is perfect for her new experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bones Vs Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Drugged Skeleton... and sex...gay brother sex...don't like that shit? THAN FUCK'N DON'T READ IT!  
> *Cough* Okay! This is my first fic for this fandom so please go easy on me. My beta reader and I try really hard. I apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> Disclosure: Oh Yah! Undertale is an awesome game owned by TOBY FOX. Go play it! I don't own any of it. Just wanted to write smut depicting the characters in an AU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOX-SAN!  
> \---  
> Weewoo hai I'm the beta reader, ohmygod_stillcarlos! I wanna give a HUGE thanks to Dark Forbidden for letting me work with them!  
> \---  
> P.S. Heres my Tumblr. I gotz all kindz of Underfell/Undertale/Undertail NSFW/ stuff that I drew and Cute Adorable/ re-blogs there....you know if your interested....  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/

Torture filled screams reverberated down the stuffy, smoldering hall way. The shadows looming in the corners of the room shifted and morphed at the scene before them. A dark convulsing figure lay bound to a metallic table, trying in vain to liberate itself. The grim obfuscated room had only one light fixture illuminating down on its subject. The walls were filled with an array of machinery and test-tubes, some slightly humming an ominous sound.   
The whole room smelled of burnt rubber and chemicals. A white clad figure stepped silently up to the table. Shrouded in yellow and orange tints, a pointed mussel with swirling glasses and sharp teeth, they towered over their captive. A nefarious grin spreed across their wide, hued face, their eyes glowing an incandescent red through large spectacles.

The squirming victim glared up at their captor menacingly.

The small imprisoned skeleton monster was dressed in a black jacket with a white furry hood, a red t-shirt, black shorts with a gold strip down each legging, and red and black snickers.

His mouth had two rows of razor-sharp teeth and one gold tooth to the right of his wavering grin. His right eye burned crimson red, with the other a veiled, black and empty socket.

He spat defiantly in the direction of the mad lizard scientist, who just seemed to grin even more at this act.

Whatever they had injected into him was burning like lava through ever bone in his body, causing him to squirm in immense pain. He tried with ever ounce of his strength to keep from crying out, to no avail.

The eerie room was still filled with the sounds of his tormented screams. Sweat began to pour down his skull as his body arched up from the table. He shook violently, wrist and ankles straining against the metal clasps, splintering his bones.

In his agony riddled mind he wondered, just for a moment, how he came to be in this situation in the first place...

\---

It was a very mundane day, filled with the ever spoken sutra of "Kill or be killed." 

The Snowdin forest was its usual dark and gloomy self, and so were the monsters who called it home. The ground was covered in a layer of thick snow, the dark evergreen trees spread sporadically across the landscape swaying slightly in the breeze from time to time. The frigid air was filled with the smell of dust and death.   
The two skeleton monsters walking down the pathway were the only ones who seemed out of place in this cruel and dark world.

"EVERY TIME SANS! I SWEAR!" The taller of the two flung his arms up for emphasis. "YOU ALWAYS DISAPPOINT ME!!"

This monster was a lot taller and much more menacing. He wore a round black chest plate with turned up pointed shoulder pads, and a shredded looking, blood red scarf around his neck. On his hands and feet he donned the same shade, claw like gloves and boots with three black buckles across each shin. With his spine and hip bones exposed, he had on tight black pants and a red belt with a golden buckle. His face was long with pointed cheek bones, and his mouth was filled with serrated teeth. The most noticeable feature was a shattered looking battle wound cracking around his right eye.

"C-come on, b-boss! You know I can't help it!"

The smaller skeleton tucked his face further into the fur of his jacket and scuffed along, trying his best to keep up with the other's long strides.

"IF I CATCH YOU SLEEPING AT YOUR POST ONE MORE TIME, I-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a large group approaching from the opposite direction.

It was The Hound Gang, lead by the ruthless K-9, Doggo, a mostly white dog, except for the black band of fur around his eyes and head. He wore a red shirt with a black skull on the front, snake printed leggings, and a Katana strapped to his waist.

Following just behind him was the black armored giant, Greater Dog. A pure white mutt, brandishing his immense spear, tipped sharply. He looked down at the skeletons with a foreboding face. 

To the behemoth's left was Lesser Dog, who was barley able to keep up, weighed down by a shield bigger than himself in one paw and a broadsword as tall as him in the other. 

To Doggo's right was the fearsome pair, Dogamy and Dogaressa, trudging along with their eyes fixed straight ahead. The couple was garbed in black hooded robes, adjusting their axes in unison. It smelled like evil wet dog.

The furry band of hostile pooches paid no attention to the skeleton pair and proceeded to walk past. Doggo had, perhaps intentionally, grazed the taller skeleton's shoulder as he went by.

Papyrus stopped in his tracks, a fearsome expression appeared on his shadowed face as he aggressively whirled around.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE GRAND-MASTER PAPYRUS WITH SO LITTLE RESPECT?!"

The group of darkly shadowed tail-waggers all turned around malevolently at this.

"I SHOULD TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, YOU FLEA-BITTEN MONGRELS!"

Papyrus lifted a red gloved hand in front of him, summoning a large bone to hover in the air.

Sans was trembling next to him in complete and utter terror but still managed to follow along with his brothers abrupt show of malice.

"Y-yeah! Y-you fuck twads! We-we've got a bone to pick with you!" Sans manged to choke out, despite his growing fear.

"SANS! WAS THAT- A JOKE?! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!" He slapped Sans, who cowered and backed away.

Doggo just smirked, eemingly unfazed by the display of antagonism.

"Fuck off, you lowly pieces of SHIT! I chew on bones like yours everyday." The ninja-like dog said deeply, baring his fangs.

The gang behind him huffed and chuckled in low growls at the boned pair in front of them, eyes glinting hellish red in the dark of the forest.

Sans's terrified shivers only increased at the thought of his brother and him being overwhelmingly out numbered.

The much bigger skeleton looked down at his sibling and saw the fear in his eye.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus was about to tell the shaking pile of bones to get out of the way and let him handle the gang, but before the words could even reach his mouth, Doggo had placed his sword between his teeth and was sprinting towards them at full speed on all fours, a murderous glint in his eyes.  
Sans was completely frozen in fear. Papyrus, without thinking, jumped in front of his brother, and hurled a twirling bone at the attacker. Doggo yelped in pain as he was struck right between the eyes. The other dogs stood their ground, awaiting their Alpha's orders, grinding their teeth as they watched their sinister leader fight.

Doggo looked up with blurred vision and saw that his target had disappeared.

"DOGGO!" The Greater dog bellowed, but it was to late.

For a large skeleton, Papyrus was extremely quick on his feet. Standing right in back of Doggo, he raised a claw-like hand and brought it to hover in front of his face again. An evil, toothy grin stretched across the corners of his mouth. He flexed his fingers and bones formed all around the trapped pooch, who had no where to run or hide. Doggo's eyes went wide, his long, stout face going dark and he shook with absolute terror, just before Papyrus gripped his fingers together.

All that was left of the K-9 leader was a residual howl and dust.

The blood curdling scream snapped Sans out of it, and he jumped to his brother's side, forming his own bone magic that he hurled it at the pack of hounds. The single bone bounced harmlessly off of Lesser Dog's shield, but it acted as a trigger for the small monster to move. 

He lunged his sword forward with a yap, tears at the corners of his eyes, seemingly desperate to avenge his fallen comrade. Lesser Dog aimed for the brother closer to it's own size, and bounded straight towards Sans. Panic swelled inside of the small skeleton, paralyzing him with terror. Before he knew, Papyrus was in front of him again, taking the blow for him. The taller set of bones winced as his arm was grazed a bit. The large, darkly cloaked skeleton loomed over his assailant, glaring down at the now quivering white, armored, furry mess. Before Lesser Dog could even sit up, a bone was flung into his armored torso, and with a screeching yelp, Lesser Dog was no more.

All the remaining mutts twitched fearfully at the sight before turning tail and running into the woods as fast as they could.

Papyrus huffed and brushed himself off.  
"LET'S SEE THEM TRY TO MESS WITH MY GREATNESS EVER AGAIN!" He spat in their direction.

Sans, for a moment, admired his brother's coolness. Staring up at him in awe before Papyrus could feel his eyes on him.

"AND YOU!"

Sans flinched. His pupils dilated as his brother towered over him.

"YOU WERE NO FUCKIN' HELP AT ALL!"

Papyrus struck the other's skull right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sans sat up, groaning, and clutched his bruised cheek bone in complete shock.

"I-I'm s-sorry, bro- shiiit, I mean BOSS!"

In a split second Papyrus was hauling Sans to his feet, before throwing a punch into his rib cage, almost splintering the bones. It sent Sans back to the floor, gasping for air.

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC-"

"W-wait..." Sans tried to beg.

The large skeleton threw a boot to Sans's chin, and his face was bent, sending him on his back again to grovel and whimper in pain. Gasping, he clutched at his broken chin and cracked ribs.

"....FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

He stomped on Sans's hip and pelvic bones, almost shattering them, earning him a chocked scream.

"AAAHh!!! Hhaaa... Nnng..." Sans squirmed beneath his brother's boot.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN ALLOW YOU TO BE IN MY GREAT PRESENCE!!''

All Sans could do was lay there, pleading and sobbing for his brother to stop. Blood was now oozing from the fresh wounds, and his whole body shook with agony.

Tears were now pricking at the corners of his eye sockets, and blood ran freely down his chin.

"Ghhhaa....b-boss...p-please...s-stop...ngh..."

Papyrus finally gave his brother one hard kick to the head, sending Sans's vision swirling.

The taller skeleton righted himself, adjusted one of his gloves, and sighed, crossing his arms.

"TCH! YOU'RE PATHETIC! THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" The slender black figure turned and walked away, leaving his beaten and broken sibling to bleed alone in the snow.

-

End Part 1

 

\---


	2. Back To The Lab Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are really three parts to this chapter
> 
> \- How To Catch A Skeleton  
> \- Skeleton Meets Human Meets Flower  
> \- Back To The Lab Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pap's got feels.  
> Sans is still in trouble.

After the aching from his punishment subsided, which wasn't long. After all, he was use to them by now.

\---

Sans sat up, slowly brushing the snow and blood off, before giving himself a glance over. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed.  
I deserve this...

Negative thoughts began to swirl around inside his head. He shuffled clumsily off the path, heading nowhere in particular.  
Deeper into the woods, he found a rock to sit down on, but was quickly asked to get off by said rock.

"Tch... whatever." Sans snorted weakly, too tired to even pick a fight with the rude land scape martial.  
He found a lonely looking stump instead, and plopped down on it, planting his elbows to his knees and shoving his hands into his face.  
He's right...  
What good I'm I? He sat in silence, slightly shaking from the physical and emotional pain.

Why can't I do anything right?

A storm of emotion began to rage inside of him.

I know I don't deserve it...  
But just once....  
I'd like something other than beatings from him...

Tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
In his moment of self loathing depression, he didn't even notice the foot steps behind him.  
He did, however, feel the rag held tightly over his mouth before his vision slowly faded.

-

In her thick-rimmed glasses, the dinosaur-lizard scientist, Alphys, was on an important mission.  
At this time, her research into DETERMINATION was going sterile. Her passion for the project had burned out long ago.  
Even the King's persistent nagging had just enveloped into white noise.  
Her new project was solely a selfish endeavor.  
Telling no one of her new experiments, she took it upon herself to research more closely to home. Looking into the heart of the matter, literally...

She thought of new ways of corrupting the souls of other monsters, and had concocted several new drugs. Unfortunately, her ploy had run short, for she had very few subjects who were readily available to her. The tests that she had performed on the previous ones were disappointingly inconclusive.  
Wanting no one to get in the way of her study, she decided to take it upon herself to procure new subjects outside the comfort of her lab.  
Somehow, her search had brought her to the forest of Snowdin.  
The lizard's three prong toes were surprisingly silent in the snow, thus allowing her to sneak up on unsuspecting victims.

Her white lab coat caught in the subtle breeze for a second, as she heard a far off battle ensuing. She adjusted her glasses and grinned a toothy smile.  
"Lucky me." She whispered to herself. Maybe she could just scoop up an injured monster. She approached cautiously, peering behind a tree trunk.  
The scientist practically gasped in surprise to see the hound gang and the skeleton brothers in an all out war. Papyrus had killed Doggo quickly, and destroyed Lesser Dog soon after.  
She then watched as the other dogs ran off in fear.  
Alphys stayed and observed, curious as to what would happen next. What she did not expect was for the much larger, stronger skeleton to start beating the smaller one to a bloody pulp, leaving them in a heap of bones in the snow.  
A grin spreed across her face at this.  
"The perfect opportunity..." She mused out loud as she stepped away from the safety of the trees. "He hasn't turned to dust yet. He may be of some use to me."

She began to approach, but stopped dead in her tracks when the smaller skeleton sprung up from the ground. She quickly hid behind the tree to observe the odd sight.  
Sans wiped off the blood and snow like it was nothing.

"Even more interesting. That small skeleton can take a lot more punishment than he looks." She saw him limp away and began to follow him deeper into the woods. Sans tried to sit on a rock, but it argued with him, so he settled with a stump instead.

Alphys pulled out a rag and doused it in a MaGIcAl sleeping substance of her own making.  
The lizard saw that he was distracted and vulnerable, lost in thought, with tears welling up in his eyes and small body trembling.  
Unfortunately for Sans, her empathy for the poor monster was nowhere to be seen, and there was only one thought playing over and over in her head;  
He will be the perfect subject to test my new serum on!

-

Papyrus was livid! Angrily storming down the path, mumbling an array of curses under his breath.  
WHY AND HOW IS SANS SO USELESS?!? The tall skeletons thought's were practically hovering all around him. THAT DUMBASS WOULD HAVE BEEN DUST IF I HAD'NT STEPPED IN!  
He kicked at a small stone in frustration.  
WHAT IS HE EVEN GOOD FOR?!?!

The sound of his footsteps crunching under the snowy ground echoed eerily throughout the empty thicket as he trekked along.  
His rage slowly subsided as time went by.  
A weird and strange kind of feeling ached within him, one that the cold-hearted bone structure rarely felt.  
His chest felt tight and his nerves were all at once set a blaze.  
WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? He gripped his chest plate right above his soul, and pulled back at the realization of this new emotion. G-GUILT?A tiny thought pricked at the comers of his mostly dark mind, whispering in a melancholy tone. He's still your brother... His power walk took a slow pace, and then he all but stopped in the vacant road. In an instant, his twisted resolve was broken and the pulsating feeling in his heart increased.  
WHY.... DID I DO THAT?  
DID SANS REALLY DEVERVE THAT?  
AM I JUST TAKING OUT MY FUSTRATION ON HIM?  
The new questions he asked himself echoed in his head, causing all kinds of mixed emotions to swell inside his now shaking heart.  
WAIT...

...I JUST LEFT HIM THERE...

...WITH LOW HP...

...TO DIE AT THE HAND OF ANY MONSTER PASSING BY....

Now worry and fear pushed guilt aside, and his hand clutching at his armored chest quivered at the thought. All his instincts were crying out for him to go back. Then, suddenly, he heard a twig snap a few feet behind him.  
Startled, he summoned his bone magic quickly, spinning around to attack in the direction of the noise. The bone pierced right through a tree trunk, and a small squeal was emitted from behind.

"Eeeek!" A head poked around the tree and than a small body emerged. It was the human, Frisk, a feeble creature that fell down into the underground not too long ago. The top of their head was noting but clumpy brown strains of hair, and their eyes were constantly squinting.  
They wore a blue-and-purple striped shirt, with blue pants, and black slip on shoes.  
In their arms was the kindhearted yellow flower, Flowey, who wore a very anxious expression, shivering slightly at the gaze of the evil, gangly looking monster. Papyrus's worry for Sans was put a side for the moment.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE HUMAN! JUST IN TIME FOR ME TO ABSORB SOME MUCH NEEDED ENERGY.”

He tried his best not to let any of the previous sentimentality be heard in his voice as he brought a hand up, twitching his claw like digits.

“UuWAH! NO! UH...” 

The flower shouted, trembling.

“We're...we're not here to fight.” 

He cowered more into the young humans arms.

The human child patted the flowers head and sat him on the ground than spoke.

“Yeah. We're just here to warn you about something.”

The lengthy black and red set of bones twitched at this.

_DID THEY SEE THROUGH ME? NO! THEY COULDN'T POSSIBLY KNOW!_

The silence echoed for but a brief moment until he chuckled darkly in amusement.

“HEH! HEH! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WARN ME? THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS ABOUT?”

The kid looked up at the dark and frightful figure before them with DETERMINATION and spoke in a serious tone.

“Do you care about your brother? Do you care about Sans at all?”

This flipped the switch back on inside of Papyrus.  
The remorseful, anxious feeling for his sibling, resurfaced at full force, causing his heart to leap up into his throat and beat at an alarming rate.  
A conflicted pained look appeared on the skeletons cracked, broken and shadowed features.  
Frisk titled their head curiously, noticing the change.

_SANS...PLEASE BE OK..._  
_NO! OF COURSE HES OK!_  
_THIS HUMAN IS JUST TRYING TO GET INSIDE MY HEAD._

“WHAT...WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME KILLING YOU!?”

The human showed no signs of backing down from the emanate threat, balling their fists at their sides and puffing their chest out, as they stood their ground.

“I saw you. You defended him back there. In the dog fight. You even got hurt protecting him and yes me and Flowey were watching.”

Papyrus embarrassed furry was evident on his now redden cheek bones. He unconsciously griped his shoulder where the sword had grazed him and huffed, stomping the ground.

“THAT'S NON OF YOUR FUCK'N BUSINESS! YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN FREE EXP YOU INSOLENT HUMAN PIECE OF TRASH!!!”

In his re-found furry he summoned a row of bones to hurl at the small child.  
The human effortlessly jumped over them.  
The bottom of Papyrus cracked eye twitched.

“HOW DARE YOU DODGE AWAY FROM MY PERFECTLY EXECUTED ATTACK!”

Frisk smirked and pointed a finger at the tall figure.

“Ha! Your nothing but talk! You mean, over rated, emo-looking, bag of bones.”

The large skeletons rage peeked and red magic flared in his right eye as he summoned his dog skull-like, floating, Gaster Blasters. They growled and levitated around, surrounding the small human opening there mouths wide to shoot rays of magic in all directions.  
Frisk with ease dodged them all like they had done it many time before but how could they?  
This was the first time that they fought with Papyrus...right?  
Large drops of sweat ran down the cracked skull of the royal guards head.  
He was dumbfounded that he had yet to even land one single hit on this “easy kill.”  
He summoned more bones throwing them every which way, trying with all his skill to get any kind of damage on the small agile human.  
As the bones started to slow down Frisk continued to fight. A mischievous glint in their eye.

“Here me and Flowey are trying to tell you that your brother got bone-napped by that evil Dr. Lizard and this is the thanks we get?”

Papyrus froze mid-bone throw and thought hard for a moment at what they had just said.

“WHAT!!!?” 

Papyrus yelled out in bewilderment.

“THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY???!!”

“Yah. Me and Flowey over heard the lizard say that they were gonna use Sans for their new serum they created and do all kinds of diabolical things to him.”

Frisk added the end part just for fun.  
A mortifying expression crossed over Papyrus face.  
He knitted his brows together and gritted his teeth as his emotions started to overflow.  
They festered up inside him, as the presentiment and trepidation for his brother well being, constricted his soul again.  
He balled his fist at his sides, shaking a little.  
The young human noticed the display of emotion again and felt for his skeleton attacker.

“So. It looks like Sans really needs you right now. You know. Unless you don't care...”

“THIS IS TO BE CONTINUED!” 

Papyrus hollered out.

“HUMAN! YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN THE BEST OF ME YET!”

The skeleton righted himself and pointed a shaking finder at Frisk, than turned and hurried off in the opposite direction.  
The young child looked up to see the slender figure walking away in a hurried pace with a foreboding aura surrounding him.

Smells like anger.

“I can taste the rage.” 

Frisk said while smiling to the astonished flower.

“D-do you think...He's gonna?” 

Flowey began.

Frisk eyes were fixed on the now distant figure.

“Hnn. I'd do it myself if I still didn't have things to do in Snowdin. Besides this will hopefully bring those two together in a way they've never have been before. You know?”

Flowey gave Frisk an admirable smile before also turning to watch the black clad figure recede over the horizon.

-

After dragging the passed out monster all the way back to her lab she proceeded to latch Sans wrist and ankles bones to her metal operating table.

“Don't need him escaping now.”

The crazed physicist grinned in evil excitement. 

“Hn...Better inject him with a temporary anti-magic serum before he wakes up.” 

She pulled a syringe out from her lab coat and lifted Sans shirt up over his chest to relive his red slow pulsing soul under his ribs and jabbed the needle point with little sympathy into the now quaking heart. 

This roughness jarred him awake.  


As he was regaining consciousness his white dilated pupils slowly started to appear in his half hooded sockets.  
He groaned and blinked a couple times trying to will away the groggy drunk feeling.  
That is when all his senses started to return to him and he look around the strange unfamiliar room in a clear panic.

“W-wha? ...Hnn? What The Hell??!”

Alphys towered over him grinning dementedly.

“Mourning Sleepy Head.”

Sans bonked his head on the table he was so surprised.

“OW! Dammit!”

He tried to bring his hand up to rub his head and that’s when he noticed he was strapped down with his arms to his sides and legs slightly spreed apart. 

“ALPHYS!? W-why? Whats gong on??”

He strained against the restrains and glared up nervously at the lizard.

“Y-you better let me outta this right now! Or your not gonna like what happens next.” 

He tried to summon his magic left eye turning red in the process but a tug in the opposite direction prevented him from doing so.

“What? Why can't I...?”

He shot an angry look at the mad scientist and bared his sharp teeth more.

“Oh Sans...” 

Began the doctor.

“...do you really think I would go through all the trouble of dragging you here just to let you free?”

Sans frowned at this and a feeling of dread washed over him as she spook again in a darker tone.

“Heheh. No you silly. Your here for me to test out my new magic serum.”

The examination lamp illuminating above shadowed their face darkly as they pulled another syringe out slowly and deliberately held it upwards pushing the pump down to test it, slightly squirted out the unknown liquid.

“Uhh...”

Sans felt fear griping at him now.

She leaned in and maneuvered the needle through his rib cage again and jabbed it into his now rapidly pulsing heart.

“Ghaaa!!!” Sans yelped out as he watched the strange fluid pump into his soul.

“NO! Stop!” He tried to plea.

The lizard silently emptied the last of the tubes contents into the small monster before pulling back to watch.  
She was utterly fascinated at how quickly it traveled through his bones and that’s when the screaming started.

“NHGHRAAHH!”

For some reason she found enjoyment in watching his body jerk and tremble on the table.

“Y-your n-not gonna...gha.... get away with this Uggghh. Hnn!” 

Sans squirmed and panted out in obvious pain.  
Unable to access his magic and with no chance of escaping. All seemed hopeless for the small skeleton monster.

-

End Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my trash. T_T  
> Don't hate me!!  
> Don't be afraid to tell me how wrong I'am!  
> 


	3. ...Robot Fight? - Ignite The Souls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma! Nuf Said....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally write a fluffier side to this but do you guys like my angsty, sad, mean shit?  
> Fuck it! Your getting fluffy stuff....with smut. XD

The feeling of complete control was in her hands and it was glorious!  
Finally she could preform some real trials for her new drugs.  
Taking a note pad out, she began to make notes. 

“Humm...”

Alphys spoke her thoughts out loud grinning murderously . 

“This had a completely different effect than I originally thought...  
Hn. Oh well...  
I'll just have to try out the other ones before his soul breaks.”

But her experiments were cut short as the doors to her laboratory were kicked violently open.  
A gust of wind blowing out her candle of discovery.  
The one standing menacingly in the door way was non other than her test subjects younger brother.  
Papyrus, strongest of The Royal Guard!  
His face was dripping in shadows as his red aura rose up from his being.  
The pressure from his malice was overwhelming and it made Alphys cringe with fear.  
Her now yellow eyes, dilated and she stepped back as the tall figured advanced towards her.

“P-p-payrus! Aah! I-i didn't think you'd mined...heheh”

The doctor chuckled under her breath nervously.

“Y-you know...if I borrowed him for a little bit....AH!”

Before her sentence was complete she was mercilessly stuck across the face with a closed fist and sent to the floor in a heap.

“NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER BUT ME!!!”

The towering skeleton growled at the downed dinosaur, eyes glowed a furious, florescent red.

Alphys rubbed her aching jaw, glasses all but shattered and rims hanging off one side of her face, blood trickling down her nose.  
Almost on the verge of passing out she barely manged to rustle out a remote control from her jacket and pushed the comically over sized red button in its center.  
She grinning a broken toothed smirk.  
A clicking sound and than the room started to rumble.  
One of the walls of the laboratory shifted than cracked open and fog began to poor out into the room in gusts.  
From the foggy shadows a talk figure emerged, metal glimmering eerily in the one operating light. 

“OOOooHhhh NOOOoooo!!!”

The robotic abomination chimed in, emerging in a red and purple hue, with four sets of arms and four sets of eyes that blinked at different times.  
Black shimmering hair covering half their face and a chest plate bedazzled in an array of buttons and switches with a heart shaped soul glowing faintly at their stomach. 

“Metaton! Go get that piece of crap skeleton!”

Alphys ordered, throwing a shaky hand in the direction of said “crap” Skeleton.  
The arrogant, underground star, just stared, uninterested at the sight of Alphys splayed on the ground bleeding and Papyrus standing over her emitting a death aura.

“Umm... I just greased my arms so.... could I do that later. I'm really not in the mood.”

The reluctant robot just examined it's nails on one hand, oily sweat starting to form on their forehead, trying hard not to look the menacing skeleton in the eyes, obviously scared shitless.

“Metaton!”

Alphys yelled out before being lifted off the ground by the collar of their shirt.  
The very, very, angry, Royal Guard was not having it. 

“Tch! Fine.”

Just as Papyrus was going to throw another face shattering punch into the lizard, Metaton snatched the dinosaur out of the tall skeletons grasp.

The glare Papyrus shoot the robot could have melted him, it was so intense and he summoned a bone to float above his hand before grasping it and flung it towards the pathetic pair.  
Metaton flinched, cradling his maker in his arms.  
He quickly decided that running was the best option in this situation.  
Dodging the bone, he jumped backwards into the dark opening he came from and disappeared into the shadows.  
Papyrus raging red magic flicker seethingly all around him and he was just about to give chase when a small moan reached his ears from behind him.  
The familiar voice snapped him out of his wrath and he swiveled around to Sans still struggling on the table.

“SANS!”

He rushed to his brothers side.

_SHIT!_  
_I'M I TOO LATE?_

The captured skeleton thrashed on the table violently.  
Bones scraping on metal, arching his back and trying with all his might to will away the burning sensation coursing though his whole being.

“Aargh!! Ngh...B-bro...It hurts! It hurts...Nnngh”

Sans could barely make out his brother through his blurry pained filled vision.  
His sockets were completely black and his mouth was opened, breathing heavily, forehead, doused in sweat.

“SANS! HOLD ON I'LL GET YOU OUT.”

He brushed slightly over the others wrist trying to unlatch him.  
The sensation sent the small monster in a furry of thrashing and screams.

“SANS! CALM DOWN! S-STOP!”

Papyrus knew instantly something was very wrong. 

The younger monster undid the restrains quickly, trying his best not to touch the other.  
As soon as Sans wrists were free he instantly brought a shaky hand to grip his ribs right over his soul, gasping and trembling uncontrollably.  
His whole body was aching and his soul felt like it was going to shoot out of chest and shatter at any moment.  
He clutched himself and began to sob and plea.

“P-please...Nnhh......p-papyrus...papyrus....aaagh...It hurts! Oh god it hurts!...papyrus... ”

An incoherent stream of words poured out his mouth, as tears started to streamed down his face, calling his brothers name over and over.  
Wanting. Needing. Something. Anything but this.

Papyrus could see that Sans was in distress but was not entirely sure what to do.  
He stood close, hovering above the others shaking form with hands raised in uneasiness.  
He saw how Sans clutched his chest and knew it had something to do with his soul being tampered with.  
Than an idea formed in the younger bones cleared head.

“SANS. THIS IS GOING TO HURT. JUST....BARE WITH IT.”

Papyrus reached his hand up inside Sans rib cage, earning him a choked scream and summoned his magic.  
He brushed the rapidly beating soul with gloved, bony, finger tips as gently as he could.  
Sans whole body jarred at this and he clenched his jaw closed so tightly he could feel his teeth almost cracking.  
He bit back another scream as he could feel his brothers magic working into him.  
Papyrus's whole frame twitched as he synced his magic with his brother, almost collapsing to floor when the wave of pain and agony that was his siblings soul, washed over him.  
He hissed between his teeth and tightly closed one eye almost passing out from the feeling. 

_OH GOD SANS! WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO TO YOU!?_  
_I'M GONNA KILL THE FUCK OUTTA THAT LIZARD BITCH!_

Using almost all his magic he manged to stabilize the weakened monsters soul.  
Now breathing heavily himself Papyrus looked down at his brothers face.  
His cheeks were flushed red, forehead still bathed in sweat and he had brought a hand up to cover his mouth trying in vain to muffle his moans.  
With his soul finally quieted down from the drug injection Sans was now fully aware of what his brother had done and broke down in more sobs, his whole frame shaking.

“SANS? WHAT'S WRONG NOW?”

An actually hint of worry in his voice. 

The small skeleton embarrassingly brought his hands up to hide his face.  
So full of shame for showing this much weakness in front of his strong brother.

“N-nothing... bro...I mean Boss.”

Sans corrected himself.

Papyrus sighed and grabbed the shivering monsters hands to pulled them away from his face.

“IT'S OKAY...RIGHT NOW... ANYWAY.”

He gathered his shocked brother in his arms and just held him.  
More than his magic almost being depleted, the thought that he had almost lost his brother was more draining on Papyrus's soul.  
They stayed that way for a while, their souls beating as one.  
After a while Papyrus brought an uncertain hand up to rub soothing circles into Sans back trying his best to comfort him.  
Sans shivered happily at the touch and hummed contently, never wanting this moment to end, until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and the blissful darkness took him.

“SANS?”

The quite even breathing suggested that the small one had just passed out and Papyrus was relived for a brief moment until he noticed the thick red blush on his brothers cheek bones had yet to go away.  
He frowned at this but scooped his sibling up anyway and headed for the exit.

“LETS GET YOU HOME.”

He whispered to the now unconscious skeleton.

-

Papyrus gently set Sans on the couch in the living room and checked him over.  
Seeing that he was reasonably okay despite the scarlet blush still across his cheeks and slow shuddering breaths.  
Sweat was still speckling the smaller monsters skull but he was safe with Papyrus at last.  
The taller skeleton was just about to back away from the couch when a small whimpering groan caught his attention.

The Sans eyes drifted slowly open as he came to.  
Mouth opening more to taking in shaky uncoordinated breaths.

“Hnn? Haaa... B-bro?”

His pupils were hazy, scarcely able to make out the tall figures form looming over him.  
Now aware of the noises he was unconsciously making he brought his hand up again to block the sound.

Papyrus was take aback by this.  
Unsure how to react to his brother trying his best to will away his violent shuddering and now moaning breaths.  
It now dawned on the younger set of bones that this was probably the side effects of the drug.  
A slight blush tinted Papyrus cheeks at the thought.  
Why the serums effects hadn’t fully dissipated by the transfer of magic was beyond him.

His brother’s condition was effecting him now, in a way he never knew he could be.  
This new fervor ached inside of Papyrus's whole being and his breath hitched before he could will away the strange feeling.

“S-SANS?”

Papyrus leaned down, garbing his older brother's hands again to move them away from his mouth than brought an uncertain hand up to cup the round cheek bones flickering red with unstable magic.  
Sans eyes opened wider at the sudden touch and groaned, trembling and nuzzling his face into the bony digits, wanting more.

After the injection of agonizing pain was healed by his brother, the smaller monster awoke to an untamed desire.  
A desperate need to be touched.  
An intimate feeling he knew his tired body wouldn't be able to manage.  
He shut his eyes tight, grinding his sharp teeth down and breathed heavily out his nose.

“P-paps....”

Sans called in a breathy moan that caused Papyrus to flinch.  
The younger skeleton had no idea what to do with these swelling unsettling emotions but he knew he wanted to help his brother deep down inside.

With uncertainty and a little fear Sans now brought his own trembling small hand up, brushing his fingers over his brothers sharp cheek bones.

Doubts were beginning to cloud the Royal Guards head but the slight touch to his face was all he needed to reassure him that his brother needed him right now more than ever.

“HMM... FINE! JUST THIS ONCE. DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO YOU ALL THE TIME .

He griped his older brothers small hand against his long face and tilted his teeth into the touch, rubbing side to side gently.

“WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT YOUR COOL BROTHER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?”

Sighing in defeat Papyrus look down at the other with a hint of compassion on his mostly evil looking face and found that the smaller red monster wore a very pained, agonizing expression, and gave him a quizzical look, before Sans began to struggle and whimper more beneath him.

“N-no! Please don't be kind to me... I don't deserve it...”

Sans tried his best in his weaken state to pull his hand out from his brothers overwhelming, uncharacteristic, grasp but Papyrus just remained unfazed with Sans fingers at his jagged teeth.

“THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED? RIGHT?...”

The vibrations of Papyrus voice sent pleasant shivers down Sans spine and he instantly stopped trying to break free from the touch.

A flashing memory passed inside of Papyrus's skull of him beating Sans earlier that day.  
His whole body stiffened and went numb as the guilty feeling swirled inside of him again. 

“....S-SANS....I ..I'M S-sorry. FOR EARLIER TODAY.  
I WASN'T THINKING...  
...AND IF I HADN'T DONE THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THE STATE YOU ARE NOW.  
S-SO! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY!”

Sans was so shocked by the words he couldn't speak.  
His pupils almost disappeared into his dark sockets as he tried in vain to bite back the sobs now threatening to escape his throat.  
His proud brother was admitted he was wrong and apologizing for it!  
These were words he thought he would never hear in his life time.

Papyrus adjusted himself on the couch straddling Sans waist more, removing his gloves and tossing them to the floor, he brought both his arms to rest on either side of the now sobbing trembling monsters head.

The bigger skeleton stared down at the quivering set of bones beneath him like he was a fest ready to be eaten.  
Sans shivered at the look, tears flowing down his face in disbelief.

“Papyrus....I...”

He was cut short by teeth brushing against his and a skeletal hand griping his chin softly.  
He moaned loudly into the kiss parting his jaw more.  
Papyrus summoned a red shimmering tongue to his mouth and flicked it across Sans lower jaw, igniting a serious of shivers in the small set of bones.  
He grinned more at this and slipped the tongue inside the willingly parted teeth and was rewarded with a shuddering groan.

Papyrus pulled away slowly leaving a trail of drool down Sans chin and chuckled softly at the adorable reaction.  
Never in his whole life had he considered doing this kind of thing with his brother.  
He always considered Sans more of a punching bag/subordinate than an intimate companion but touching Sans in this way felt to good to stop.

_Hmm..._

Papyrus paused and thought for a moment.

_Maybe when I stabilized Sans magic with my own some of whatever the drug was given to him latched onto my soul as well?_

He shook the cloudy thinking away and looked down at his desperate, needy, brothers eyes and then brought a hand up Sans shirt slowly, caressing his ribs smoothly, earning him a soft mewl from the panting mouth.

“Papyrus! ...Ah! ...that feels so good...mhhn.”

All the pain and misery Sans had before was all at once pure elation as his brother gently stroked him.

But wait...maybe this was to good to be real?

“Ahhn.. Ngggh. I'm I dead?... Did I die in that lab?...Is this heaven?''

Papyrus froze at the strange words and looked up.

“WHAT? NO! YOUR HERE WITH ME YOU DUMBASS!”

Papyrus fingers curled more around Sans ribs.  
The smaller monster gasped and arched his spin into the touch.

“HONESTLY SANS SOMETIMES YOU SAY THE MOST LUDICROUS THINGS.”

He reached his hands up to the tear drenched face and pulled the smaller monster in for another chaste kiss.  
As he slowly pulled away he examined Sans face more closely. 

Still flushed red with tears running down and mouth slightly open emitting small gasps at the loss of the touch.  
His eyes half lidded, huge, white pupils wide and quivering inside his sockets.

Papyrus's mind is racing a mile per minuet his own blush now burning at his cheeks still not entirely sure if this is what he truly wants but his heated bones acted on their own knowing exactly what they needed, his soul flaring up in his chest with desire.

“YOUR MINE! AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU EVER AGAIN!”

Sans soul flickered and sparked with magic, pounding hard behind his ribs and it caught his younger brothers eye.  
Papyrus looked down with concern.

“THAT DOESN'T LOOK COMFORTABLE. NOW SIT STILL.”

Papyrus slowly reached inside his brothers ribs and gently griped the sporadic unstable soul, rubbing his thumb along the hot, rubbery, surface.

Almost screaming out at the slight touch, Sans watched his brother intensely, wanting the teasing touch to be more prominent, bring his hands up to bury his face in his bony fingers in embarrassment.

“Please...bro....Please touch me more.”

Papyrus brought his red glowing eyes back to his brothers now covered face and clicked his tongue.

“TCH! I'LL TOUCH YOU HOWEVER WAY I PLEASE!  
YOUR LUCKY I'M EVEN DOING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

A scornful tone took his voice but was halfhearted as he proceeded to squeeze and caress the now fast beating soul.

“Aahhh! Papyrus!....god ...that feels so good! Ahhhnn.”

Sans breathy moans increased as Papyrus picked up his speed now giving the oozing heart fast even stokes leaving the red pile of bones quavering, mouth opening more and drool dripping down his chin.

The mewling skeleton jerked suddenly as a particular stoke sent a shock of pleasure all through his body and his hands shoot up to firmly grip the red scarf hanging in front of him.  
Heat was radiating all through him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

“P-aps.....Papyrus!..Nnnn.. Uhn! Papy....oooh s-shhiiit....”

Papyrus stroked harder at the heart, dripping magic energy everywhere on the couch and his hands.  
A few more taut strokes and Sans small body violently shook as his climax hit him hard, gasping and moaning his brother name over and over again.

Relishing in the feel of bring his brother to completion he was still unsure if this was the right decision as the small monster slumped against the cushions, breathing heavily and finally giving into his exhaustion, fell into a relaxed sleep.

Papyrus smirked at his brother contently.  
His own soul still aching behind his ribs though he ignored it, more satisfied with easing his brothers needs.  
He griped the chest plate sighing, trying to calm his quaking heart.  
It felt good but he's not sure what this is and hates it. 

The feeling of being in control was always his but this was something he was not use to and was unbecoming of The Great and Terrible Papyrus.

-

End part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe could it be love?  
> Your all thinkin' it, I'm just saying it.  
> OK! Be honest with me... Do you guys want a fluffy side to this? Or do you like it rough? Lemme know what cha think.


	4. Nothing Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps is a jerk still... Sans being a badass...well sorta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to bring these skeleys together in blissful happiness...with lots of pain and angst of course.  
> But first! here's this.....

Sans slept for what felt like an eternity.  
Waking up groggily he was half expecting to be strapped down to a laboratory table still but was greeted by the familiar sight of his room. Somewhat tidy except for the random article of clothing here and there. The walls were painted blood red and his carpet was a deep shade of gray. His bed, just a mattress was set to the corner of the room. He duly noted the slight aching in his bones accompany by the humming in his soul, that thumped behind his ribs. The buzzing behind his sockets just wouldn't quite as his skull felt like it was going to split open at any moment. He brought a hand up to grip his throbbing head and groaned, trying to sit up. That's when he noticed the blanket placed over him. He gripped it with his other hand and stared at it in wonder.

_When did I...?_

A sudden flood of memory’s pieced themselves together in his muddled mind and a bright red blush crept across his cheeks as he trembled at the realization of what had taken place. He remember faintly of how his brother stabilized his magic after the “quack of a scientist” injected him with whatever the hell was in that vile and than everything going foggy.  
What he thought was truly a dream was his brother helping him out on the couch, pleasuring him.  
Filling him up with hope that his evil, abusive, sibling was changing for the better. Sans brought the blanket to cover his face in embarrassment.

_That couldn't have happen!_  
_….must have been a dream...._

His thoughts trailed off as a familiar smell waft into his nostrils. He unconsciously drooled realizing how hungry he was. With the smell of Italian food coxing him out of bed he swung his legs over the side of the mattress and made to stand. Wobbling on his feet for but a moment he made his way down stairs. legs feeling like jello with every step. The light streaming in from outside suggested that it was morning but it also stung his soar eyes and he groaned rubbing at them. He padded over to the kitchen and poked his head around the corner. His brothers tall figures was standing over the stove finishing up one of his gourmet meals. Papyrus turned around to sit down at the table and noticed the small monster hiding in the door way.

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAND THERE YOU IDIOT!  
GET IN HERE, I MADE BREAKFAST.”

The darkly dressed skeleton sat at the kitchen table and crossed his legs grabbing the coffee cup next to him and sipped at it all the while never taking his eyes off the other.  
The intense gaze made Sans feel flustered but he obeyed unlatching himself from the doorway and proceeding to the table to sit at the opposite end.

“Ummnn....S-sorry Boss....M-morning Boss.”

The small one greeted the now silent bones who continued to stare, placing his cup down.  
Sans blinked and looked around nervously trying to look anywhere but the fiery gaze. The intimacy they shared with each other was still fresh in Sans mind and he wanted nothing more to clarify the information with his brother but he knew it was all true in the back of his mind though. When Papyrus shared his energy with him, their magic had become one for a moment, blooming into an emotion the two monsters were not use to feeling. The small red monster’s desires were now igniting inside him, wanting more, needing more. His face grew red as heat began to fill his bones. 

Papyrus expression didn't even flinch at the display but a growing need began to chip at his soul and he wasn't sure what this strange tension meant.  
He did, however, realize that this feeling only happen when Sans face lit up and squirmed under his gaze.  
Papyrus grimaced at the thought.  
How could this tiny, pathetic, monster stir such a profound emotion in him. 

_THIS HAS TO STOP._

The lengthy skeleton stood abruptly, chair screeching across the floor, startling the small bones into a fit of trembles. Papyrus exited the kitchen and made his way to the living room.  
Sans watching him intently as he went. The small nervous skeleton heard the T.V. click on and he stood to peeked his head around the corner again.  
Feeling his hunger grip him he was reminded of the perfectly good food still warm on the stove. He grabbed a plate from the counter and made himself a plate of Papyrus's breakfast spaghetti and then made his way to the living room. The dark lengthy bones was spreed out on the couch, arms and legs crossed with an uninterested expression at the program flicking on the screen. 

Sans sat down as far away from the other as he could setting his plate on his lap and begin to eat slowly and quietly.

Silence.  
Awkward silence.  
Both very aware of the other sitting next to them.

So many thoughts were tornadoing through Sans mind as the silence dragged uncomfortable on.  
He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to start with.

_Thank you?_  
_Can we do 'that' thing again?_  
_Can I....Can I kiss you?_

None of these things made it to his mouth though as Papyrus broke the silence with a string of commands

“WHILE I'M GONE I NEED YOU TO CLEAN THE HOUSE TODAY AND NO SLAKING! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO!! IS THAT CLEAR!!”

Sans stopped eating and set his plate off to the side. One red eye turned in Papyrus direction.  
It scarred Sans how normal the other was talking after the things he'd done for him.  
Like non of what had happened....happened.  
He hurled a replayed out quickly.

“S-sure thing Boss.”

He wanted so badly to speak his previous thought out load but he knew right now wasn't the time and he tucked his head more into the fluff of his jacket and looked away and down at the floor.  
That was when Papyrus abruptly dislodged himself from the cushions and began walking towards the door. Sans mind raced and his body acted on it's own standing up and hand shooting up to grab the tuft of Papyrus gloved wrist. This stoned Papyrus movements and he turned his head slowly to the hand clutching at his wrist and than at the monster who's hand it belonged to and scowled.  
Papyrus jerked his hand free violently and glared down at the small one in silence.  
Sans blinked face turning red for the third time that day and looked down at the floor nervously.  
The corners of his sharp mouth slightly twitching.

_Why did I do that?_

The small skeleton scoffed the ground anxiously.

“I...I...Umm...S-sorr...”

Before he could finish speaking a fist was thrown at his face knocking him to floor. His whole body shook from the force and he confusingly reached a trembling hand to cup his now redden cheek bone.

“WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME!!!”

Papyrus growled towering over the trembling monster with a closed fist.  
Sans brows knitted together. The ridged of his teeth twitched, tilting downward.  
His now white pupils went wide and quivered in his skull.  
Papyrus saw the look on Sans face and instantly cursed himself. 

_FUCK!..._  
_FUCK ME!_  
_AGAIN!?_  
_JUST....FUCK THIS!!_

The towering skeleton brought his fist to his side.  
He looked away, staying silent and turned, stomping out the door in a fit of furry.  
The small trembling bones sat in the quite of the empty house with one thought playing over and over in his head.

_I guess...It was... to good to be true._

Tears pooled at the corners of his sockets and he sobbed alone in the darkness.

-

The small skull decided to head out. His soul mostly at 65%  
Every now and than a slight twinge of pain would ripple through his soul and magic but it wasn't over barring and he desperately needed a drink.  
With his body aches mostly gone it was replaced by a nagging thirsty feeling that only grew more with every passing moment.  
Ignoring it he eagerly made his way down the snowy path to Chillbys.  
Sans swung open the doors to the eatery with excitement. The only light came from candles placed on each table and they swayed and flickered from the gust the door created.  
The gloomy looking restaurant/bar looked more like a dungeon than a place you could get a bite to eat at. Tables and booths set abstractly around the room and a melancholy tone playing on the jute box.  
With the bars inhabitants leering in the corners of the room they all halfheartedly greeted the punk looking, skeleton monster. Some scorned his arrival and others gave him mischievous smiles.  
There was; The Big Mouth monster that was literally just a mouth with serrate looking teeth. The Crazy Bun, a black rabbit head, who jumped with joy and insanity glimmering in their swirling red eyes.  
The Ugly Fish who grunted with one squinting eye covered in boils and rash.  
Smells like rotten fish.  
The Red Bird, a mangy looking feather head with lazy, drunk looking, eyes and The Punk Hamster posted up next to jute box, wearing a black coat and sunglasses inside.  
The Big Boss was Chillby. The owner of the run-down looking establishment. A purple flaming monster who wore green glasses to hide their ever knowing eyes and a black coat and red tie. 

How fire could wear clothing was just a mystery in Sans eyes, even with magic.  
He made his way to his favorite stool and sitting down he order a round of mustard from the fire monster. The flaming bar tender sizzled, green glasses shinning down at the small skeleton. 

In Chillby's eyes Sans already look like he'd been drinking.  
Disheveled looking with red and black circles under his sockets and one red eye glowing dimly and wavering in his skull. Chillby also noticed the dark purple bruise swelling on one side of his face. He reached down cupping the surprised skulls cheek. The purple flames flickered as if to say, 

**What happen to you?**

Sans pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. Shock at the abrupt touch and how it satisfied his thirst for but a moment. He brushed his own digits over the bruise and downcast his eyes to the counter in a brief moment of silence.

“Nnnh ...I-it's nothing.”

He blatantly lied to the well dressed flames.  
The bar tender looked unconvinced and gave him a knowing look.  
Sans cringed at it and asked again for mustard.

“Don't worry about it Chill. Um... about that mustard?”

Chillby sighed and pulled out a bottle setting it in front of Sans, content with the way the little skeletons eyes brighten up and he snatched the bottle to guzzle down half it's contents.

-

More than half a dozen bottles later the small monster was beginning to feel a bit tipsy.  
Mustard, giving him that happy, fuzzy, drunk feeling that made him forget all his worry’s.  
No more thoughts about his younger brother saving him from death over and over.  
No more thoughts about how good his fingers felt touching and rubbing at his soul.  
No more thoughts about how his teeth felt brushing against his own or that hot, wet, tongue caressing the inside of his mouth, sending electricity all down his spine. 

_Shit~_

All at once Sans felt extremely aroused. Heat pulsing all through his bones, sending little sparks of pleasure to his neither regions. He gasped and trembled at the feeling.

_W-what? Why?_

He clutched himself trying to will away the heat coursing through him.

_Is it?... Could it be?_

The alcoholic effects of the mustard didn't help as the room swayed.  
He griped his shirt above his soul and tried to even out his panting breaths.  
Chillby was really the only one witness to the strange scene and stared more at the quivering little bones with interested.  
The little skull was panting erotically, with face gone in a sea of red and body trembling slightly. This was like his own private show and the flames managed to blush green at the thought. 

At this very moment though the doors to the restaurant flung wide open and a gust of cold air followed by the sight of four figures standing in the doorway.  
It looked like the three remaining members of The Hound Gang had brought reinforcements.  
Seeking revenge for their fallen comrades. The two other monsters the dogs brought looked shabby and weak.  
Chilldrake the “teen” dark humored, comedian, a monster with bird like features in the shape of an ugly gray looking snowflake. His eyes glowed yellow through dark sunglasses and constantly told bad jokes.

“Lets ice this bitch!”

Followed by the “teen” Ice Cap, who loved his hat and killing things, with a tiny body made from snow and enormous head with a sharp jagged looking hat, illuminating a faint glow.

“As long as my hats safe I'm fine with kicking some bony ass.”

The heat swirling inside Sans calmed, dying down enough for him to swivel on the bar stool and give the group an uninterested look, than he giggled drunkenly as his mind put together the sight.

“Oooh lok iss teh butt urrt bunch....heh heh heh.”

The dogs growled at this. Wanting nothing more than to crunch the small skull between their teeth.

Greater Dog seemed the most upset bellowing deeply.

“YOUR Gonna PAY for THAT!!”

All the drunk regulars in the bar sobered up at the outburst and watched the scene play out intently. Some whispering quietly amongst themselves. The fish and bird made for the door, carefully existing past the dog group, not waning to be stuck in the midst of the emanate brawl. The tension in the air was thick as the two groups stared each other down, waiting intensively for other to make the first move.  
The flaming bar tender was not having it! Not wanting to see his restaurant be torn to pieces more than it already was he jumped into action. He stood between the two groups arms crossed over his chest and flared up aggressively as if to say, 

**TAKE IT OUTSIDE!**

Knowing the fire monster could easily wreak their shit the group huffed glaring at Sans and made for the door with tails between their legs, the frozen bird and hat monster followed.  
Sans watched them go with a smirk on his face until Chillby turned to him too and gave his a look.

**You to small stuff.**

He practically said with his eyes.

“Wha? Hn? ...Tch! Fine. Alright. Alright.”

Sans got to his feet wobbling a little and stumbled to the door. The alcohol giving him the extra courage he needed to take on the group. He gave Chillby one last sad glace that melted the fire monsters heart. Instantly regretting kicking the small drunk out he was about to reach a hand out but the doors to the bar were closed already, leaving the room chiller then before. The bar tender flew to the window sill to observe the confrontation.

**I'm sorry Sans...**

The flaming monster griped the window so tightly an audible sizzling could be heard as he burnt the wood beneath his fingers. 

-

Feeling more at 85% thanks to the liquid courage, Sans felt like he had this in the bag.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his face down shrouding it in shadows. Pointed teeth turned up into a maniacal grin, one gold tooth shimmering slightly. His left eye burnt a wicked red as he summoned his red magic to twirl about his small form. The sight made the opposing group gulp.  
Ice Cap flinched and backed away shivering.

“I'm outty! I feel my hat's in danger.”

The small, scared out of its wits, monster turned and tried to flee but as soon as it did a bone was flung into them, turning them to dust in seconds. The dogs, plus bird monster, couldn’t take their eyes off the small skeleton in front of them. Glowing red with fierce magic and darkness swirling around him. He had raised his left hand summoning more bones to float in the air.

Dogaressa fear was plain on her long face as she yelp.

“When did that shitty, small, bag of bones get so strong!?”

Dogamy looked at his wife and than at the pile of dust that was Ice Cape being blown away.

“She's right! All he did was tremble the last time we fought. He's the weakest of the skeleton bros. That's why we chose to go after him first.”

Despite his large size, Greater Dogs frame shook in back of the group.  
Chilldrake was sweating icicles as he punned...badly.

“HEY! You shivering, stone cold, mutts said he was weak! What the BLOODY ICE is this!?”

The dog couple looked at each other and than at the snow bird and than back to the glowing red skeleton.

“He is weak! That was just a fluke. Lets go for it honey.” 

"Alright! I'm with you Punkin!"

The two black hooded figures stepped up, axes at the ready, they charged forward, stopping on either side of Sans they gave each other knowing looks before jumping into the air in unison. Both hands over their heads griping their weapon's tightly, ready to slash it down on the small skeletons skull. Still in the air they both witnessed Sans vanish and than reappear behind Dogaressa summoning his Gaster Blaster to fire into her at point blank. With a horrifying scream the lady dog exploded into dust. The other hooded dog twitched and landed without making a hit. Dropping his ax to the ground next to him, he collapsed to his knees in complete shock and began to sob helplessly. Sans quickly put him out of his misery with another hollowing blaster. The two remaining monster quivered in fear, to shocked to move. The glowing red skeleton turned his head to the other figures, shifted his stance and began to approach them slowly. A crazed grin plastered across his shadowed face and each echoing steep sending copious amounts of terror into the two much bigger monsters. His left eye flickering red aura and right hand raised to conjurer more of his evil energy. 

“There's SNOW escape!”

Chilldarke peeped his last pun as a bone was hurled into his forehead and his body shattered into little particles, becoming one with the snow.

For a small skeleton he sure cast a great shadow as it fell over Greater Dogs form. The poor canines soul quaking in fear he felt his demise was at hand. The last of The Hound Gang easily destroyed by a monster several times smaller than them. Unable to move, despair griping him in place, he squeezed his eyes shut. Knowing any moment his soul would shatter and he would cease to exist, becoming nothing more than dust. 

A thud, and than nothing.

The silence dragged on.

Confused Greater Dog opened his eyes cautiously and looked around. 

“Wha?”

He than spotted the pile of bones in the snow a couple of feet in front of him and blinked a couple of times. A small gentle breeze ruffling the fur of the skeletons hoodie every once in a while. The bulky armored dog just stared for a moment. In this moment of revelation, confusion turned into opportunity for the massive pooch and he stood over the downed monster. Spear head and evil face, being thrown up ready to plunge it into the unconscious set of bones.

“This is for THE HOUNDS!”

He was stopped abruptly by a flaming hand piercing through his chest plate.  
Looking down in horror at the odd site of being penetrated, Greater Dog let out a low bellow before disintegrating.

-

End Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are liking this. I appreciate any and all comments!  
> …and sorry for the cliff hanger. I accidentally made this chapter to long and wanted to split it up better.


	5. Fish and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fish bone fight! And than fire on bones....maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so inspired to write! You guys are lucky to bath in my typing efforts. XD Pfft. J.K. I really do hope your liking this shit so far. It's not like me to write for so long. Usually I do one-shots and than I'm done. The last time I tried to write a long fan fic, coughs “one piece” I got side track by work and school and than dropped out of the fandom. Sorry if this is a bit longer that my normal notes. I just wanted to let you know. I can be real flaky at times. I love Undertale right now and do plan to write more fics for this wonderful pairing. Although.... I do have a lot of personal preferences. I just can't write smut depicting the original universe. This is how it goes for me....
> 
> Sans X Papyrus
> 
> UT: Cute/Awesome/Funny/Adventurous/Kisses/Cuddles/Puns  
> UF: Dark/Decrepit/ Violent/Sexy/Torture/ Death/BDSM/Tsundere/  
> US: ADORABLE!/Cute/Funny/Surprisingly Sinful/Hesitation/Cuddles/Kisses

IT WAS SANS FAULT!  
HE WAS TO BLAME FOR BEING SO WEAK!  
NOT ME!

Papyrus, in a desperate attempt to forget about feeling, had made his way to the far corners of the Snowdin forest to reset all his puzzles and traps design specifically to capture or maim a human trespasser all of which the human Frisk managed to avoid with the help of that cowardly planet monster Flowey.  
All though there seemed to be no point in even resetting them now.  
The stubborn skeleton had found that recalibrating the traps helped his mind to break down all his jumbled thoughts, clearing his head of unnecessary information.  
Nothing really did this better than pulling a bear trap apart, arming it for it's next victim or covering a pit full of spikes with sticks and snow, well, besides killing a weak monster or two.  
It was his personal endeavor to annihilate all the useless trash taking up space. As he was resetting one of the many bear traps his thoughts drifted off to his brother, the miserable retched trash of a sibling.  
Why he keep him around was a mystery.

That sad, betrayed look Sans had on his face when he struck him last, was still fresh in his mind and he grinned joyously, cheeks splashing with slight color at the thought.  
Oh how he enjoyed that expression on Sans face.  
Seeing him utterly shocked and pained.  
At lest this is what he tried to convince himself.

No, in reality it had torn a rather impressive hole in his heart.  
He was so use to delivering punishment to Sans that even when he went out of his way to show that he cared he still manged to fuck it up, like coming to Sans rescue when he was kidnapped or making him breakfast spaghetti but none of that mattered as soon as his hand had struck Sans face.  
His body still set to “punishment mode.”  
But his heart had changed wither he admitted out loud or not.  
Lashing out in violence at his brother was his futile attempt to run away from the bubbling emotions threatening to surface and soften his resolve.  
It didn't change the fact that Papyrus had shared his energy with Sans, saving him from death and than pleasuring him afterwards.  
This had opened up a new window of emotion, corrupting his whole being and he was now afraid that this “weakness” would be his downfall.

Papyrus being as stubborn and egotistical as he was, had failed to realize that Sans wasn't just his personal punching bag now. His feeling for the small red skull had changed ever since the lab incident.  
The tall skeleton finished the last of the snow traps and sat at his guard posts, thinking on all these things.

He was so deep in thought, he hadn’t even realized the tall armored figure towering over him until they spoke.  
Brandishing a spear made from orange magic and heavily armored from head to toe.  
They were almost as tall as the wooden shack labeled as a check point before crossing the bridge into town.  
One of the strongest members of The Royal Guard.  
Undyne!  
She stood over Papyrus with an aura of dark intentions.

“PAPYRUS! I've got a bone to pick with you!”

The deep fish woman's voice came with a huff of smoke , yelling out from the slits in the mouth of the armor, cracking like thunder. Papyrus righted his thoughts and stared at his lieutenant with disgust.

“THE HELL YOU WANT YOU SHITTY FISH!? BEAT IT! YOUR FOULING UP MY AIR!”

Papyrus bellowed back. Angry for having his train of thought interrupted.

“WHAT I WANT! Is your head on my SPEAR! Your DEAD!! You PILE of BONES!”

She twirled her magic weapon and lifted an index finger to challenge the “dead pile of bones.”  
While Papyrus seemed unfazed by the display, arms half crossed and he seemingly looked down at one of his hands, claw like digits rubbing together, picking at dirt and dust.  
This made the fish women increase the volume of her voice and tremble with rage.

“HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY GIRLFRIENDS FACE!!!! How about I teach you a lesson... BY CRACKING YOUR SKULL IN EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS!!”

She moved with grace into a fighting stance spear pointed at the skeletons long face.  
Papyrus clicked his tongue and turned his burning red gaze up to the armored fish.

“TCH! YOUR CRAZY BITCH GIRLFRIEND DESERVED IT!  
NOBODY STEALS MY TOYS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!”

Undyne was confused at this, armored head titling to one side.

“The FUCK you talk'n About?!”

“YOU HEARD ME! THAT SHIT LIZARD OF YOURS THOUGHT SHE COULD JUST STEAL MY BROTHER! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
AND THAN PREFORM WEIRD EXPERIMENTS ON HIM!!!?  
I FUCKING! THINK! NOT!”

“...”

The fish paused for a moment and than began again.

“Alphys stole nothing of yours! You dare lie to ME!  
NOW TASTE MY SPEAR!!!”

Papyrus couldn't even blink before the spear was slashing across his chest turning his soul orange.  
Now there was no escaping! He begins to stand but the armored figure was quick despite the weight of their armor, lunging forward with all her strength, straight into the guard post.  
It crumbled under her attack and nothing was left but clouds of dust puffing up into the air as she landed softly behind the rubble.

After a while she heard a cracking sound and Papyrus emerged unscathed, brushing bits of debris from his pointed shoulder pads.  
His eyes flared up as he lifted a hand up, red magic swirling around him as he emitted his death aura. Undyne steeped back a little at the sight.

This was fine with the tall skeleton, finally someone to vent all this pent up frustration on, instead of Sans.  
Undyne twirled her spear effortlessly bringing it behind her as she conjured more of her magic.  
Orange spears appeared in the air all around Papyrus twirling and spinning until shooting off one at a time at the dark set of bones. He managed to dodge the first wave with ease, weaving in and out of the sharp magic with a practiced grace. The next set of spears that appeared were faster.  
Shooting out randomly in every direction, even appearing right behind him, catching him off guard. They flashed, burning his already wounded shoulder and rib cage. He winced but summoned a bone to his hand and knocked the rest away, vehemence flaring up in hie eyes.  
Panting now from exertion he raised his bone to his lieutenant.

“LOOK YOU STUPID FISH! IT'S TRUE!!! SHE TOOK MY PROPERTY! AND DID WEIRD THINGS TO HIM! SHE DESERVED THAT PUNCH TO HER SHIT FACE! TO BE HONEST IF I SEE HER AGAIN I WONT HESITATE TO KILL HER OR YOU IF YOU CONTINUE ATTACKING ME!!!

Papyrus stood his ground, bone still pointed at Undyne. Her orange magic's effects died down.

“...What weird things!?... She never told me any of this!”

She shook her words away and tried to thrust her spear forward, apprehension riddled in her move.  
Papyrus easily dodged it while throwing his bone up into Undyne's chin, sending her flying back.  
She landed on her feet bring the back of her hand to rub across her now throbbing face.

“YOU KNOW IF I REALLY WANTED TO I COULD EASILY KILL YOU.”

It was Papyrus's turn. He summoned bones to circle around the armored fish.

“HA! You think I'm scared of you! That's a laugh! Even if you are my Captain I won't stand for someone hitting on my girl! Erh...hnmm....?”

Undyne paused in her banter, dismissing the bones swirling around her, as she rubbed at her armored chin now dint in from Papyrus bone.

“Hn... Although....Alphys did have me sic The Hound Gang on your brother. I just assumed it was to get back at you for wrecking her face...but why would she go to the trouble of killing a weakling like your brother?”

Papyrus's magic flickered and burned out, his eyes went wide with shock.

“W-WHAT!?”

Papyrus's face darkened. That familiar fear swelled inside his heart again.

“Yeah... Now that I think of it....I found it odd that she would go to the trouble of involving your brother. Heh. I heard what you did to that pack of mutts. Fuhuhu. Those angry dogs are probably at the bar your brother frequents as we speak...”

She grinned evilly from behind her helmet.  
Papyrus raged peeked. Energy flowing all around him. He summoned a large row of bones and plunged them into the ground in front of the armored fish women sending a cloud of snow and soot up into the air, clouding them in a smoke screen. As the slush and mist faded Undyne was left standing alone at the now destroyed check station, staring into the direction of the town.  
Papyrus was no were in sight.

“I never thought I'd see the day when The Great Papyrus would run from a fight...”

She lowered her spear as the wind howled around her.

-

Sans was feeling amazing! Better than ever in fact!  
The Mustard, as well his brother's magic, filling him with power he never thought he had.  
He felt like a badass as he stuck down enemy after enemy, leaving them terrified of his very presents. He thought to himself in this moment of triumph.

ahh... this was probably what Papyrus felt like all the time.

This was before his soul sputter to a halt leaving him breathless... and than just as he was about to finish off the last opponent, everything went black.

Chillby had came to the small skeletons rescue just in time.  
During the raging battle outside he manage to evacuate everyone from the back door and than rushed to Sans aid. He was surprised to see Sans with such a ferocious expression on his face as he took down most of the group with ease. He'd never seen the usually cowardly skeleton use so much power before and at that moment he knew something was wrong.  
He just couldn’t watch Sans be killed so he delivered the final blow to that fat brute, Greater Dog.

Now he had Sans sprawled out on his diner floor, looking like a very tempting meal.  
He reached for his tie undoing it from around his neck and than proceeded to knot Sans wrist over his head and than looping it around the metal foot bar at the bottom of the counter.  
Sans unconsciously twitched and moaned.  
His face was flushed a little and his mouth was cracked open slightly.

**Sooo Cute...**

Chillby felt justified in wanting compensation for his quick rescue of the little red bones.

Sans awakes in a wave of nausea. Head spinning and body feeling tired and worn to the bone.  
Groggily he found his vision clearing up slowly. A very close purple flame monster came into view, sparking around him as the fog in his eyes lifted.

**Good Mourning Sans...**

Sans flinched at the closeness, yanking on the makeshift restraints.  
That's when he became aware that he'd been tied up.

“Hn?? What the hell is this??”

He pulled hard on the knot trying in vain to free himself. As he struggle a set of fiery hands lifted his shirt up and began caressing up his vertebra, moving slowly up, burning to his ribs. Sans breath hitched at the sudden hot touch.  
Flaming digits brushing gently over each bone.

“C-chillby!!?? What?.... huff.. The hell? Nnn..”

He didn't want to admit that the touch felt nice but with fatigue and queasiness still swirling inside him now was not the time for sexy fun times with flames.  
Sans began to squirm uncomfortably under the touch too exhausted to even summon him magic to escape.

**I'm collecting my fee for saving you. So no struggling now.**

The bar tender dropped his hands back to Sans pelvis and rubbed intoxicating circles into Sans bones reveling in the way the little monster tried to suppresses his moans, eyes closed shut and breathing heavily out his nose.

**After giving me such a lewd show before. I only think it's fair.**

Just as Chillby's hands were inching down Sans shorts the doors to the bar flew open with a crash, hinges breaking off with the force it skidded inside the restaurant with a dusty thump.  
The dust cleared and a tall darkly shadowed figure appear. The younger skeleton brother steeped in. Looking a little worse for wear he still manged to come off as intimidating in the door way.

Chillby look up at Papyrus with little fear, he smirked deviously and reached a purple flaming hand up inside of Sans chest to grope the small red heart earning his a choked scream from the now trembling skeleton.

“NGHHAAHH! STOP!!! NO!”

Sans whole frame shook from the sudden invasion. The fingers inside him griped at him softly sending waves of heat through out his whole body.

This is when Papyrus snapped entirely, darting forward.

“FUCKING BASTARD!!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!!”

Chillby sees the taller bones charge at him from the corner of his glasses and rips Sans hands free quickly from the bar, bringing the skeletons small frame in front of him like a living shield.

Papyrus instantly stills his moments.

Having Sans facing towards Papyrus so he can witness the evil flames defiling his brother.  
Hand still pumping and squeezing the little red soul.  
Every motion sending Sans into little gasping moans and shivers.

“NO! NNnn Stop! AH! No! I don't wanna!”

Sans began begging him to stop.  
This causes the bartender to slow his motions for but a moment.

**Awe...but you look like your enjoying this. And look! It looks like your brother is to.**

Chillby almost says with a smirk.  
Papyrus face is shadowed but his cheeks are obviously tinted red from both rage and arousal at the erotic sight. The taller skeletons soul glowing and flickering as his frame lurched slightly.

_Please Paps... Don't just stand there. Please save me. I only want to be touched by you! Argh..._

Sans eyes begin to tear up.  
While his is soul is being violated the dread that his brother is just going to stand there and watch him get raped is inflaming his heart with dismay.

“Nnn... P-paps....h-help.”

Chillby's eyes shift down to Sans tear stained face.  
Griping the little skeletons chin with his other hand, the suited fire, tilt's Sans head into a sizzling kiss, silencing him.

Papyrus anger over flows

“IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

While Chillby was distracted by Sans shape teeth against his own burning mouth he hardly noticed the outburst or the taller skeleton vanishing and than reappear, standing over the two figures in a blur and admitting a terrifying glow.

Papyrus snatched Sans roughly out of the flames grasp and tossed him out of the way with way to much force sending the small monster crashing into the restaurant's wall, knocking him out cold. Than Papyrus proceeded to jump the other monster pummeling the flame's with a glowing red aura surrounding his fist, straddling the bar tenders waist so he couldn't escape.  
Unable to fight back while being pin down by the rather large monster and being repeatedly stuck in the face with angry magic, Chillby did the only thing he could do and flared up, heat enveloping him and shooting out!  
Papyrus was knocked back, armor and scarf a little singed, he skidded across the floor, crouching but still on both feet.  
Papyrus panted, furry still burning in his eyes, he stood in a battle stance, crimson energy wiping around him faintly.

“Papyrus!”

A small voice reached his ears behind him.

Standing in the now perpetually open door way was Frisk and the flower clutching at their leg shivering at the scene before them.  
The tiny human ran to the ragged looking skeletons side while the flower disappeared underground.

“Are you okay? The Red Bird and Ugly Fish told us Sans was fighting The Dog Gang all by himself at Chillbys. So we rushed over to help. I never expected to find you fighting Chillby himself though.”

Papyrus never took his eyes off the purple abomination still sitting on the floor, flames swirling around him.

“I CAME TO SAVE SANS FROM THE DOGS TOO BUT INSTEAD I FIND THIS ASSHOLE TRYING TO RAPE HIM.”

**Aw come on. I was the one who saved Sans.**  
**Can't I get a little reward?**

Papyrus brought his shacking fist up, energy weak but still managing to look like red flames around him.

“Papyrus! Now's Not the time!.”

Frisk found Sans limp form in the corner.

“I think you better take your brother and GO!”

Frisk gave Papyrus a determined look. Papyrus knew the look well but his anger and rage had not quelled.

“NOT BEFORE I DESTROY THIS PERVERTED DICK HEAD!”

The tall skeleton's whole form was shacking not just from animosity but from too much exertion. He had wielded way to much energy already and was staring to feel it waver.

“NO! Papyrus! Sans Needs you! Snap out of it!”

Frisk sat Sans up leaning the limp skeleton's body against his frame.

Papyrus chanced a glance at the two behind him and the words Frisk said before rang strong in him.  
His sanity returning a little as he saw how fucked up Sans looked and Papyrus's shoulder slumped in defeat. He turned and walked sluggishly over to the two on the floor and gathered Sans bones in his arms bridle style.

“Look Papyrus I got this. You just take care of Sans.”

Frisk gave the tall set of bones a reassuring smile jumping in front of the two the little human threw a thumb to their chest and declared war.

“Your fights with me now you flaming jerk!”

The well dressed purple flames seemed intrigued and stood to his feet while adjusting his cracked, glossed over, spectacles giving one final look at the skeleton brothers.

**This is the thanks I get for saving your brother. Hump! See if I ever do anything nice for you again.**

Papyrus gave the human an uncharacteristic toothy grin as he turn around to leave the broken down establishment.

“YOU BETTER NOT DIE HUMAN.  
I STILL NEED A REMATCH.”

The lengthy now beaten, burnt and disheveled looking bones headed for home, leaving the human to continue the battle with the purple flames.

-

End Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll don't wanna miss what happens next...More action! More drama! More SMUT! Mohahaha!


	6. Bones on Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smells like Skeleton Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it to ch.7 but... This was suppose to be a short fic....WTF happened!?  
> Pfft! XD

Sans wouldn't wake up. Out cold after Papyrus flung him less than gently into the side of the restaurant wall. The worried taller skeleton tried everything it seemed, calling his name, slapping him repeatedly, dumping cold water on him. All attempts were a bust. Now he had the smaller skeleton laid out on his monster truck bed, arms placed on both sides of the skeletons head, leaning over his brothers small frame as he tried to will away the tears pricking at the corners of his sharp eyes.

“HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO ABANDON ME!”

His mouth was now quivering as he said this, the water in his eyes over flowing.  
Papyrus brought a hand up to his brothers round cheeks and pulled him forward, bonking their foreheads together.

“Please Sans....Please wake up...”

He said this in an almost whisper, tears now falling freely down the sharp features of his face.  
Papyrus vision was blurry but he still looked down to Sans exposed chest. His rib cage was barely raising and falling and his soul flicked dimly behind his bones. He was dying.

“Maybe...I can...with what little energy I have.. NO! I HAVE PLENTY! IF IT MEANS SAVING SANS!”

The bigger skeleton removed his gloves and than reached carefully inside of Sans, fingers curling softly around the small heart. With all his will he summoned his small reserve of magic and transferred it into his brothers soul. This small burst of energy caused Sans to instantly bolt awake, eyes shooting open but remained empty and black as he gasped slightly, griping at the red scarf around Papyrus neck.

“Nnn...Wha? Hnn..”

Relief washed over Papyrus as he slowly brought his energy transfer to a halt, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. His soul silently celebrated. The joyous feeling renewing some of his spent energy and he quickly put on his normal facade.

“GOOD! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE! YOU PIECE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME!”

Sans vision slowly came into focus as his white pupils appeared in his sockets.

“ehh? Papyrus? w-what? what happened?”

Sans stared up at Papyrus looming over him, examining his brother's bones closely.  
The taller skeletons whole frame was covered in new cracks, bruises and burns, eyes swollen looking, red and purple circles under his usually sharp looking eye sockets. His red eyes glowed dimly as if his energy was almost depleted. He looked like he had taken on a whole army of dogs or something.

“geez bro....what the hell happened to you?”

Even though Sans was fairly hurt himself he was more worried for his siblings well being then himself this caused Papyrus to feel unusually bashful and meek.  
The bigger monster mumbled something under his breath as his face started to heat up and he looked away embarrassed like. Sans stared at his brother in shock. 

_What the hell was that?_  
_What happened when I was knocked out?_  
_Is this really my brother?_  
_He doesn't look himself._

“Um....Papyrus?”

The bigger ruffled up bag of bones heaved a sigh and than leaned in quickly gathering his brother in his arms. If Sans wasn't shocked and confused before he sure was now.

“Your not allowed to ever leave me....Is that understood?”

Papyrus's voice was so soft and quite as he spoke his whole frame was slightly shaking, arms tightening around Sans body. The shock echoed in the little skeletons bones leaving him speechless and ridged with cheeks splashed with red. 

Feeling more fatigue than ever Papyrus found disgust in his own weakness.  
Never in the terrible set of bones existence had he felt this pathetic and frail.  
Him!...The Grand Master Papyrus! ...weak....reduced to a limp pile of bones! And all for what? His Stupid! Shitty! Dumbass! of a brother! In this moment of frailty his mind found the truth.

_...HE'S THE ONLY ONE..._  
_… I WOULD DO THIS FOR..._

And that's when Papyrus revolve snapped.  
All the pint up hatred and frustration towards his brother lifted away in a single moment.  
He was drained of most of his magic but that wasn't going to stop him from his desire.  
His soul filled with a new kind of fire and Sans was the reason.

Papyrus grabbed both of the small monsters wrists beneath him, quickly with one hand pinning them above his head. The other hand came to his scarf to tug it off his neck and used it to knot Sans hands together tying them to the head broad of his bed. This sudden action made Sans grunt and struggle weakly under his younger brothers weighted actions.

“W-Wha? What The Hell is dis Shit?! all of a sudden...?”

Sans felt exhausted and drained but seeing the lust in his brothers eyes made him shiver.  
The darker lengthy skeleton sat back and observed his work, eyes trailing up Sans form lewdly.  
He trickled his fingers slowly; to Sans hip bones, to his pelvis, to his spine, to the bottom of his ribs. Dipping his fingers inside every indent and watching the way Sans breath hitched, eyes closing from the feel. 

“Sans...I...I can't take any more... ”

Papyrus's voice still taking on that low husky tone, as his thumbs traced the bones of Sans clavicles digging in sharply then drifted up to the thin vertebrae of his neck.  
Sans eyes opened slightly to the touch. 

“P-paps...?”

Papyrus leaned into the side of the smaller skeletons skull, cupping both sides of Sans face, whispering roughly into his ear. 

“PREPARE YOURSELF BROTHER! I'LL TRUST YOU TO USE THE SAFE WORD IF NEED BE.”

The loud gravely voice sent trembles through Sans bones. He clenched and un-clenched his tied hands. His borrowed magic stirring and flickering in his chest. 

With the renewed sexual energy flowing through him, Papyrus summoned his long tentacle like tongue to his mouth lapping slowly over the sharp ridges of Sans teeth. Sans groaned, eyes half lidded, mouth parting. Magic now responding to his brothers.

“P-papyrus...oh god..mhn.”

The red tongue slipped passed the pointed teeth as he angled his mouth into the kiss, swirling and licking the inside of that tight hot mouth.

Papyrus pulled away with a smirk, observing his handy work.  
Sans was gasping, trembling in need, face flushed darkly in obvious arousal.

“b-bro...s-s-shit...nnngh.”

He closed his sockets tight, trying to keep himself together, fruitless pulling against his binds wanting more of that rare gentle touch as he withered under the much bigger monster. 

The bigger skull violently snatched the smaller ones chin and forced his head up to face him. 

“DO YOU LIKE THIS? I BET YOU DO YOU LITTLE SLUT.. NOW OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND LOOK AT ME!”

Sans obeyed, reluctantly opening his sockets just in time for Papyrus to raked his fingers across his ribs roughly causing him to choke out a scream and struggle more. Drool begin to dribble down his chin as he panted in both pain and pleasure.

“Ahhhhmm Yes! P-please! Nnn. B-bro! Ah! Wreak me more!”

Sans was begging now, arching up to feel more of the rough touch.  
Papyrus felt quite satisfied with the reaction and complied by ripping Sans shirt open exposing more of his chest for his fingers to scrap across. After his long claw like fingers had touched every exposed bone on Sans chest his bony digits traveled lower to caress and grip at Sans spine, stroking up and down each vertebrae causing Sans body to jolt and quiver. The corners of Sans eyes now held tears as the strange mixture of rough and gentle touches over stimulated his senses. Both of their souls pulsating rhythmically and dripping with light and magic.

“Hmmm... Paps! Nnnah Yes. Please! More. Ah! Nnnn” 

With one hand continuing to stoke Sans spine in even rough strokes his other hand made it's way to Sans pelvis were he griped the flared bone hard causing the small monster below him to yelp in surprise. The bigger set of bones moved down lower on his older brothers body, bringing his teeth to the bottom of Sans rib cage he bit down hard enough on the strip of bone to hear and audible crack. Sans screamed out in pain but quickly relaxed as he felt Papyrus hot and wet tongue lapping slowly at the now broken and red looking bone.

“YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I HURT YOU. JUST ADMIT IT!

Now Papyrus's mouth moved lower licking and biting along each of the disk in Sans spine, relishing in the feel of every twitch, shiver and sharp intake of air the other would make. He slipped his fingers beneath the waist band of Sans shorts and slowly slid them down and off. He mouthed over the newly exposed bones lapping and nipping at his brother nether regions.

“Ahhghh! Oh S-shit! Oh God! Please B-bro! Nnngh! P-please Don't Stop!”

Sans soul flickered wildly behind his ribs, throbbing for attention. Papyrus's soul was just as sporadic, flickering and aching behind his breast bone becoming more and more difficult to breath. He took deep breaths through his nose all the while ravaging Sans bones with his teeth and tongue, clawing at the joints of the smaller skeletons hips.

Sans was on the verge of losing what was left of his mind. Papyrus wanted him. Just as badly as he wanted him. His sockets went black as he was over whelmed with pleasure and pain. Moaning and gasping his brothers name over and over.

“TCH! YOU SOUND LIKE SUCH A WHORE SANS. BUT ALRIGHT. IF YOU WANT IT SO BADLY. DO YOU THINK YOUR MAGIC IS STRONG ENOUGH TO SUMMON A COCK OR OPENING FOR ME?”

With so much sexual energy being shared between them not even a second later had Sans consciousness willed the throbbing organ into being, only the magic was weak and dull illuminating a soft red light from his pelvis. His red cock twitched and bobbed as he wiggled from the itchy pleasurable tension building inside his being.

“THAT'S A GOOD LIL BITCH.”

Papyrus instantly dove in, inserting a finger into the opening and raking his teeth along Sans throbbing membrane before swallowing every inch with a gulp.

“AHHHHHHhhhhhmmm!!”

Sans screamed in bliss trying with all his might to break free from the makeshift binds of his brothers scarf. He wanted nothing more than to grip his brothers skull and pound into that hot wanting mouth until completion. The finger twitching inside of him sent waves of pleasure through his bones. The red tongue curled around his dick circling and lapping at his need tipping him closer and closer to the edge. The younger skeleton almost pulled all the way out sucking at the tip humming contently while his hazy lust filled eyes drifted to Sans face. Papyrus began a rhythm, bobbing his head and sucking harder with every down stroke.

“P-papyrus!! AH!”

Hearing his brothers cry's Papyrus slipped another finger into Sans opening pumping and stretching his insides with every bob of his head.

All of a sudden Papyrus fingers stoke an amazing spot inside Sans causing his whole body to jerk and spasm, drool now freely running down his chin in pure ecstasy. Papyrus fingers striking the same glorious spot over and over again. The bigger skeleton looked up and grinned around the cock in his mouth at his brothers blitzed out expression. With a coupled more stokes of his digits and sucks to his brother's cock he had Sans coming hard in a shivering mess mouth gaping wide open as his climax washed over him. His soul shuddering and dripping all along his rib. Papyrus swallowed all the tangy magic lapping at his fingers of one hand and adding a third to the ones still inside of Sans hole now clenching tightly around him.

“Cute...”

Papyrus whispered under his breath as he sat back more to take in his brother reaction.  
Fingers still scissoring and stretching Sans opening.

“I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!”

Sans wanted nothing more than to rest after such an intense orgasm, almost on the verge of drifting off but his eyes instantly flung open when the fingers inside of him were removed quickly and replaced with something much bigger and harder, pressed thickly against his opening. He moved his eyes to Papyrus face and his breath hitched as he saw the overwhelming carnality need in his eyes. The bigger skeleton grabbed one of Sans legs and tossed it over his shoulder to get better access. His dick throbbing so hard at Sans entrance wanting so badly to bury himself inside his brothers heat and fuck him up even more but so overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually doing it he found himself pausing to relish in the feel. With a quick thrust of his hips he pushed all the way inside his older brother. Sans below him only grunted softly from the stretch, to overwhelm with the sensation to even move. Their bones rattled together as Papyrus began to move inside of him. The bigger skeleton picked up a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before plunging in deeper inside the red dripping hole.  
Every thrust sent tingling waves of pleasure through Sans bones twitching and tightening around Papyrus causing pleasant tingles all along the lengthy skeletons cock.

“AH. FINALLY SOMETHING YOU EXCEL AT BROTHER! ...IN FACT WHY HAVE WE NOT DONE THIS BEFORE?”

Papyrus huffed out rolling his hips into his brothers heat, Sans panting at every thrust.  
His pains started to ebb away and replaced by that wonderful feeling of his brother filling his insides. He could feel another orgasm threatening to ripple through him. The edges of his vision began to blur as he stared up at his brother in complete awe huge white pupils quivering in his sockets.  
Papyrus saw the dazed look Sans gave him breaking his concentration for a moment and his hips slowed. Papyrus release one hand from Sans pelvis to bring it up to cup the side of Sans face guiding their teeth together in another sloppy kiss. Tongues sliding along each other, lapping across sharp teeth and bony inner jaws. Magic dancing together as one. Breath mingling, as words failed them both. Bliss swirling inside the two skeletons fogging their thoughts. Papyrus released Sans face to bring his hand up under his rib-cage and stroked at his throbbing red soul but still continuing to pound into his brothers luscious opening. Sans tighten around his brothers membrane as his second orgasm hit him, vibrating through all his bones causing him to whimper out a moan. Soul's finally releasing magic, dripping everywhere on the two monsters as well as Papyrus bed. 

Papyrus came hard into his brother, thrusting all the way in to pump his magic deep into Sans orifice.  
He gasped out and squeezed his eyes shut tight and collapsed on top of the small set of bones earning him a grunt from the other. His exhaustion became apparent as he breathed shakily unable to move for a while from were he slumped over the smaller monster, vision foggy as pleasure swirled around his mind trying to lull him into a deep sleep.

Sans squirmed under the weight of the bigger monster, un-clouding Papyrus mind for a moment to look down at the other. Sans very much enjoy his second orgasm but seemed to busy trying not to be crushed by the bigger set of bones. He whined softly at the building pressure, trying to give his sibling the hint that he was uncomfortable now until Papyrus noticed and leaned up to undo Sans wrists from his tied scarf. Sans hands instantly went to the sides of Papyrus face to pull him into another skeleton kiss angling their sharp teeth together and licked slowly across each bone.  
Both were now bone-weary. Eyes half lidded they gave each other long, loving, looks foreheads bonked together softly as Papyrus and Sans magic dissipated. Papyrus rolled off of Sans and onto his side to roughly drag the smaller bones into his arms and closed his eyes again. 

Both on the verge of sleep when Papyrus whispered something almost gently to Sans ear.

“I love you Sans.”

His chin came up to rest on top of Sans skull as he spoke this, consciousness slipping away as he did.  
Sans eyes went big and wide in his skull.

_Did he just?_

Fatigue began to consume him as his eyes drift closed but him mind began to race.

_Naw could'n be....._  
_Papyrus would never say that.._  
_Not in a million years..._  
_I'm just tired...and hearing things.._  
_Yeah that's it! I just imagined that!_

As his thoughts formed in his head fatigue took him in a peaceful sleep.  
Both holding each other tight on the big monster truck bed.

-

end … part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohahahah! Taste my bone on bone porn you dirty skele-fuckers!!!  
> .....And with that I'm done... >_  
> The safeword comes from http://fillsyouwithdirtysins.tumblr.com/ audio post http://fillsyouwithdirtysins.tumblr.com/post/136901843601/warning-uh-i-dont-have-to-tell-you-that-sans  
> This fic would not exist if it weren't for them. Much love ~<3


	7. Skelesmut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just blatant Skelesmut/Bone on Bone action!  
> You don't really have to read the rest of the fic to get whats going on. You can just read this if you just want smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally Feb.20.16 was the last time I worked on this so if there are any inconstancy’s I apologize in advance. Please forgive my lateness.  
> P.s.  
> THIS IS NOT BATA READ  
> (There WILL be mistakes)

The mourning light blazed lazily through the cracks in the curtains, cascading over the two skeletons bodies still pressed firmly together on Papyrus bed.  
The younger much bigger of the two was the first to stir.  
Taking in a deep breath from his nasal aperture his sockets opened before he tried to shift and stretch but he was stopped short when he noticed the small slumped figure pressing down on his chest.  
His eyes took in the sleeping monsters form; breathing softly on top of him with an expression of pure bliss etched into his skull, Sans nuzzled more into his younger brothers chest plate with a happy sigh.  
The royal guard also noted to himself surprisingly that this was the first time in a long while that he had seen an expression of pure happiness on his older brothers face.  
He stared for just a few more moments before his hand moved on it's own, brushing his phalanges over Sans cheek bones and the corner of his sharp titled up grin.  
The large serrated teeth of the bigger skeleton tilted up in an endearing smile as his eyes sockets soften looking tenderly down at his slumbering brother.  
With great care the younger skeleton began to untangle their limbs and extracted himself from the bed with a groan.  
Although he had regained most of his magic by sleeping, his energy levels were still low and decided that a large helping of breakfast spaghetti should do the trick.  
Before he turned to get ready he gave one more look to the small sleeping skeleton and couldn't help but to lean down and place a clanking kiss to the top of Sans forehead.  
Papyrus stripped himself of his tattered and burnt battle body; throwing off his gloves and boots as well, he changed into a form fitting black dress shirt and tight black pants before leaving the bedroom and marching his way down the stairs. He strolled into the kitchen with a mission, throwing pots and spaghetti ingredients around in a splenetic way.  
Luckily for the two skeletons today was coincidentally both their days off which left them with plenty of time to recover from the trauma inflicted on them from the previous days.  
As Papyrus waited for the water to come to a boil his mind drifted off to all the sensual images of last night.  
Finally coming to the realization that he wanted nothing more than to completely and utterly OWN his older brother in every way; that included pounding him as hard as he could into the mattress and making him scream his name in both pain and pleasure, watching all of his positively lewd expressions and listening intensely to the way his voice would break and choke on every moan, his small bones quivering beneath him, laced with ecstasy.  
His taste.  
His smell.  
His everything.  
Sans was HIS.  
No one was going to say other wise now.  
Luckily after the many fights yesterday his magic was intact enough to save his brother from yet another near death experience and than promptly fuck the shit out of him in his adrenaline high to show him just how much he belong to him and loved him and wanted him.  
The recollections now swirling around Papyrus mind had caused a furious blush to light his cheek bones and he brought his hand up to brush his fingers along his jagged teeth where he had crushed them so eagerly to Sans in a fit of uncharacteristic passion.  
Last night was not the first time they had kissed but that along with pounding into Sans tight hot body was just the combination that filled the taller skeleton to the brim with lust and arousal. 

-

Sans shivered awake, curling more into himself to conserve heat. He groaned and shifted slightly bringing a balled fist to rub at his sleepy sockets. He blinked a few times before his foggy mind pieced together the happenings of last night. He sat up with a bolt taking in his surroundings. 

It wasn't a dream.

His brother really had taken him to his room yesterday.... before fucking his brains out until they both collapsed from exhaustion.  
but...  
His mind recalled his brothers half coherent words.

“I love you Sans.”

Did...Did Papyrus really say that to him? 

He had been in the throws of such passion last night that all of the overwhelming pleasure mixed with pain zapped away any capability to comprehend if those words were reality?  
or did his mind just create the echo he so desperately wanted to hear? And what about the main question his muddled mind asked, was any of what happen last night real?  
He gave a brief glace down to his body.  
The prof was all there.  
His bottom most rib cracked and aching from where his brother crunched it between his teeth.  
His wrist bruised and soar from being tied almost unbearably above his head.  
The rest of his body covered in numerous cracks, scratches and bruises from vigorous love making.  
His whole body began to heat up as cognizance burned through his mind and he buried his hands in his face as a molten hot blush scorched its way a crossed his face. 

Oh gods! That was all REAL!!

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before trying to sit up and maneuver his legs off the side of the bed. His whole body ached all over but in mostly a good way.  
He carefully sat each foot down on the floor before attempting to stand wavering for but a moment he collected himself before spotting his discarded shorts crumpled in the corner.  
He clumsily slid them on before finding his shirt in taters remembering that his brother had tore it from him to reach his bones quicker. He sighed dropping the ruined cloth to floor he settled for zipping his jacket up to where his serum meet his clavicles, to lazy to even bother with going to his room to retrieve a new shirt.  
He shuffled to the door and then made his way down stairs hearing his brother banging around in the kitchen before even seeing him. The enticing smell of food wafting to his nose as he chanced a glace around the corner and spotted Papyrus hovering over the stove with a very uncharacteristic expression on his skull and a hand brought up brushing his teeth. Sans also noticed the blush gracing his brothers cheek bones and absently wondered what he was thinking about before he made his presence know.

“uhn...unm...uh?”

The words stuttering out of his mouth. He noticed right away that his voice sounded rough and warn from all the screaming he did the night before he attempting to continue what he was saying.

“m-morn' boss.”

Papyrus was startled from his thoughts by the sound of his brothers voice, straitened his features before turning and regarded the smaller skeleton with he's usual frown and sharp eye sockets.

“OH! SO YOUR FINALLY AWAKE! LAZY ASS! GET IN HERE!  
BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!”

The taller skeleton brought his attention back to the boiling noddles, stirring them slightly.

“y-yeah. smells good boss...but um”

Sans trailed off. Trying his best to re-thinking the wording to what he wanted to ask, scratching at the back of his skull with an anxious expression. Papyrus noticed the nervousness in the others voice right away and turned his head to look the smaller skeleton over.  
Sans eye lights were downcast to the side and he brought his hands up to rub them together in front of him in a self soothing motion.  
His skull was already prickling with droplets of sweat and his teeth were pulled down in thought.  
The large skeleton also noticed the zipped up jacket to which he smirked at knowing full well that his brother was shirtless underneath because of him.  
The bigger set of bones shifted his stance and approached the smaller skeleton slowly as not to frighten him. Sans noticed his approached and still tensed but didn't back away or start shaking.  
He stood his ground and merely raised his eye sockets to his brothers, staring intensely into the others skull with a serious expression.

“...about....last night. boss.”

Papyrus was the first to break eye contact sighing and crossing his arms.

“d-did...did you really mean it?”

Sans eyes lights trembled slightly in his sockets.

“i mean...w-when you-”

Sans words were abruptly cut off as sharp teeth clanked against his own in a soft kiss.  
His pupils went wide and than he relaxed into the kiss pushing his mouth more into his brothers as his sockets drifted close.  
Papyrus swiveled his brother around and pinned him against the kitchen counter.  
He titled his head more to get a better angel and opened his jaw to swipe his conjured red tongue against his brothers sharp teeth.  
Seeing the smaller monster struggling with what he wanted to say had drained his patience already knowing what his older brother had wanted to ask he decided to have his actions speak for him.  
Not enough.  
Last night was not enough.  
As soon as the smaller skeleton had entered the kitchen he wanted nothing more than to ravage him again. His mind going blank as the primal instinct over took him and the need to dominate pulsated strongly within his soul.  
Sans felt his brothers hot tongue brushing across his teeth asking for entrance and with a shuddering moan he obliged, cracking his jaw open for his brother to dive in and envelop him with his heat.  
Magic tingling to life with the stimulation he summoned his own tongue to wrap around the bigger skeletons, their magic slid together in sloppy motions inside Sans mouth causing his smaller frame to shiver and he let lose another broken moan as drool began to pool at the corners of his mouth dripping down his chin.  
Papyrus pulled away eventually with an intake of air and watched as Sans was left gasping and trembling with pleasure and need, red magic flooding his cheeks in desire, white hazy pupils gazed wantingly up at him. The corners of Papyrus teeth hitched up at the sight.  
Oh how he loved that love struck look his brother was making towards him, how in the world had he not seen how much his older brother actually truly loved him?

“Does this suffice for an answer?”

Sans gave a confused look in his pleasure induced state, his mind all but turned to mush at Papyrus actions.

“w-wha? but...i didn't..”

Papyrus ran his fingers tenderly a crossed Sans ridiculously redden cheek bones before looming his face closer to the other.

“But you already know the answer. You are MINE! And Mine alone! No one is EVER allowed to touch you but me.”

Sans moaned at the possessive words, eye lights shimmering with desire in his sockets.

“y-yes boss...yours. i'm yours. only yours.”

The smaller skull brought his hand up to cup his brothers at his cheek, nuzzling firmly into the touch before relaxing and closing his sockets softly.  
He never wanted this moment to end.  
His brother truly loved him.  
It was real!  
And no one was going to take this from him without a fight.

-

This was when Papyrus started to smell something burning and shot his wide sockets to the stove where the pots of spaghetti and other ingredients where bubbling and over flowing with puffs of black smoke.

“SHIT!”

He promptly pulled his hands away from Sans grasp and ran to the stove to shut the heat off than proceeded to throw open all the window he could to air out the now smokey room.  
He huffed staring down at the now burnt and ruined looking food than shot a glare in Sans direction.  
If he wasn't screwing around with the other he probably would have his usual gourmet spaghetti but instead he was left with a pot of soggy ass noddles and a burnt black pan of sauce and meat.

“ALRIGHT YOU DICKWAD!”

Sans jumped at the sudden rise of furry in his boss's voice.

“YOU MADE ME BURN THE FOOD WITH ALL THIS MUSHY STUFF!”

Sans made a face like he'd just been slapped.

“tch! It an't my fault you weren't paying attention.”

Papyrus glare hardened at the words but he held his anger down.

“IT'S PRACTICALLY YOUR FAULT MY SPAGHETTI TURN OUT THIS WAY! SO YOUR GOING TO SIT THERE AND EAT IT WITH ME! WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!”

Papyrus spat at Sans with the order, aura darkening around him that made the smaller skull visibly flinch and than conceded to his brothers demand.

“alright. alright...fine.”

Papyrus fixed them both a bowl of the weirdly burnt and gooey concoction and sat them not to gently on the table before shooting Sans another glare and pointing a finger at the opposite chair with the silent order.  
Sans chuckled and sighed and than plopped into the chair without complaint.  
He did how ever stare down gruesomely at the uh...”food” before grabbing the fork and shoveling the first bite into his mouth with a frown, Papyrus already way ahead of him.  
He hadn’t realized just how hungry he really was until every last bite of the “meal” was gone.  
He had gagged a few times when his taste buds hit a particular burnt, slimy and crispy part but for the most part food was food at this point, anything to get his magic up to more regulated levels.  
Papyrus felt pride as he watch Sans sit back in his chair with a belch, his older brother proving once more that he would do anything for him.  
With the thought swirling in his head he collected himself before standing to retrieving the plates and tossed them into the sink with a clank and turned on the facet to begin cleaning them.  
He was half expecting Sans to leave like he always does but he was surprised to see that Sans was still standing in the kitchen behind him nervously fiddling with his hands in front of him, looking as though he had something say.

“b-boss...?”

Sans asked almost in a whisper gaining the royal guards attention.  
Papyrus hummed lowly to let him know he was listening.

“c-can I help you? you know....clean up?”

Papyrus shot his head to the other skeleton with a look of disbelief written across his sharp features.  
His lazy-ass, no good brother, who did nothing but sleep all day, save for the last couple of days, was asking him if he could help CLEAN!?? Had Hotland frozen over?!  
Papyrus was shocked into silence. However his mind was racing with dark calculating ideas of how he could bend this situation more to his liking, a devilish grin spreed across his face as a plan began to form in his skull.

“ALRIGHT SANS. Well...HOW ABOUT YOU GET TO WORK WITH WIPING THE TABLE DOWN?”

Papyrus snatched the kitchen rag from the counter and flung it in Sans general direction than pretended to go back to washing the plates all while eyeballing his brother's actions in his peripherals.  
He could see Sans looking to him and than the rag in his hand before turning around and getting to work with buffing down the table as he was told. The large skeletons toothy grin stretched further on his face as he turned to watch the hunched over form of his older brother obeying so nicely.  
The smaller skeleton had now moved his circular motions to the center of the table leaning up on tip toes to get a better angel.  
Papyrus eyes drifted down to the way Sans hips lifted and bobbed to his efforts.  
His hip bones occasionally clanking to the wood of the table with every wave of his hand.  
The sight was almost erotic in Papyrus's eyes and his cheek bones color and heat began filling his bones.  
A little grunt escaped the small skeletons mouth and the noise was enough for something to snap deep inside the tall set of bones. No longer able to just keep watching he found his body moving all on it's own. He silently stood in back of Sans before running one hand up the back of his older brothers arm pinning his wrist in place as the other slid up the smaller skeletons femurs to grip firmly at his hip bones beneath the material of his shorts, stilling all his movements. Sans whole frame flinched than froze in place at the abrupt touch, soul fluttering inside his chest, his breath hitched as Papyrus thumb began rubbing steady circles into his joint.

“p-papyrus? nh?”

Papyrus ignored Sans confusion for now then leaned his whole front across his siblings back pinning him to the table. The small skeletons serried teeth parted to let out a shuddering breath, moaning low in his throat as Papyrus pelvis and pubis bones slid against the back of his sacrum and coccyx beneath their still clothed bodies.  
The larger skeleton brought his teeth to the side of Sans skull and nuzzled him fondly before slipping his fingerings into the waistband of Sans shorts. 

“You know. I've wanted you the minuet you walked into the kitchen. How about you take responsibility for that? Hm?”

Papyrus rough voice reverberated sensually against Sans skull as he spoke in a low and gravely tone. His large hand running further down Sans pants sliding them even more off his hips in a teasingly slow manner. 

“w-w-what ever you say. ahhhn. b-boss~”

Sans voice was laced with increasing pleasure as his brother continued to tease and caress his hips bones. He all but screamed as his brothers hand reached around to roughly drag his phalanges up his coccyx. He arched his spine into the touch gasping as the hand began to rub and scratch at the sensitive bone willing his magic to respond. Papyrus slid his other hand up Sans wrist to push his shorts the rest of the way down and off, pooling on the floor at his feet. Exposing more of those deliciously pearly white bones that still had not fully heal from his ruff treatment the night before. His hands instantly went to the curve of Sans pelvis dragging his claws into the dips before caressing slowly down his sacrum igniting a series of violent shivers from the smaller monster beneath him. Magic began to pool heatingly into Sans neither regions, cackling and glowing brightly under Papyrus heavy touches. Papyrus brought his jaws lower to the fur of Sans jacket, biting the hood and tugging it off his shoulders in an animalistic way, exposing more bones for his teeth to graze and nibble at. He brushed at Sans cervical vertebrae with his teeth before opening his jaws to lap his tongue across them in a smooth motion, groaning at the way Sans titled his head back to give him more access. Sans squeezed the rag in his hand in a death grip while reaching up with his other to cup the side of Papyrus's cheek in a jittery motion. The bigger skeleton nuzzled into the touch before abruptly moving down to sink his fangs into the tender bones at Sans shoulders and clavicles. Sans jolted and screamed at the sudden searing pain and attempted to squirm free only to thrust his pelvis more into Papyrus open palm.

“AHHhh! Paps! ~ Hurts...Nnn.”

His younger brothers fingers pushing small circles into his sensitive bones coaxing the smaller skeletons magic into action. With the continuous mixture of pain and pleasure racking his body Sans magic fluctuated and pulsed around Papyrus fingers. The larger monster than undid his jowls from Sans shoulder, teeth dripping with marrow, he lapped his tongue slowly over the punchers he made before grinning.

“I love marking whats MINE.”

Sans groaned and quivered at the deep voice dripping with sex. 

“Ahhn. yes boss. please mark me more.” 

The small skull wasn't sure how much more of the teasingly good, torturous touches, he could take, his mind all but turned to mush the moment his brother touched him.

“I love the sounds you make my dear brother.” 

Papyrus reached his free hand up to slip his fingers into his brothers panting, open and drooling mouth. Sans suckled and lapped at the digits disparate for anything of his younger brothers to be inside him. The small monster gasped and squirmed some more when a particular large burst of pleasurable magic crackled around his lower bones sending shock waves of pleasure straight to his soul, with a few more fluid motions of Papyrus fingers Sans magic swirled and took shape forming his throbbing membrane, twitching and dripping already.  
The small monster let out a shuddering breath around Papyrus fingers still dipping and swirling in his mouth.

“Hn? Already dripping I see.”

The royal guards fingers tighten around the base of his brothers cock, giving a few slow stokes before taking his fingers from Sans mouth and promptly inserted one into his opening in a painfully slow motion that caused the small skeleton to yelp at the sudden intrusion. 

“AHHHhh!! p-pap.. ahhhn..p-please...i need....hnnn! Ah! i want...j-just more please!”

The smaller skeletons breathing became more and more erratic as moan after moan of incoherent words flowed from his mouth. The lone, slender, finger inside him was than joined by a seconded and began sliding and scissoring in and out of him as the hand around his throbbing girth speed to a faster rhythm, pumping and milking him for everything he was worth. His eyes glazed over and his red tongue lolled out of his mouth as shocks of pleasure coursed through his soul and conjured genitals. Papyrus mouth came to the side of Sans skull again, his own face flushed and eyes filled with absolute lust at the lewd sounds he was eliciting from his older brothers mouth. His arousal all but shinning through his tight pants, he grunted softly as his own hand rubbed slightly against the bulge in a particular rough thrust of his fingers into his sibling and that was it.  
He removed his fingers from Sans entrance earning him a whimper of loss from the other as he began a one handed technique of undoing his belt buckle, button and zipper of his pants, all while still griping Sans in long steady stokes. He reached inside his front and freed his rock hard organ and quickly pressed it to Sans entrance rubbing the head along the red pucker hole teasingly. His low voice coming again in deep and thick with his arousal.

“I'm going to break you again brother. Than put you back together just to shatter you to pieces. Over and over until there’s nothing left. I want to hear you scream my name.”

This is when he thrust all he way in to the hilt, letting go of Sans girth to grip both hands at his hips to steady himself, he reveled in the feel of the moist tightness squeezing around him. 

"PAPYRUS!"

Sans screamed his name digging his phalanges into the wood of the table, bucking his hips slightly at the loss of pressure around his throbbing cock and the smoldering heat buried inside him. His socket's weld up with tear at the sensation and a chocked sob made it's way out his mouth, his breath hitched in his throat as Papyrus began to slid out of him at a painstakingly slow pace.  
The bigger skeleton almost unsheathed himself all the way before taking a shuddering breath and slamming all the way inside again feeling the walls around him twitch and convulse with the movement.  
Sans all but wailed as Papyrus began the process again; grunting softly the larger monster began a steady rhythm, curling his hips more into every thrust, sockets lidding to the increasing heat building up in his core, filling his soul to the brim with pure pleasure. 

“Ahhh! ha! hn. P-payrus! F-fuck! Sssshit! Oh god!”

The gasping pleasure filled moans from the monster below him egged him on even more as he brought his teeth to the vertebrae at the back of Sans neck nibbling them gentile with every thrust of his hips, bring him closer and closer to the edge.

“Mmm. Yes. *huf* Just like that Sans.”

Now Sans was bracing himself with elbows and forearms on the table, bucking his hips back into Papyrus thrusts. His soul dripped with want in his chest, oozing with bright red magic. He was so close but...  
There was something missing. 

“p-paps. Ngh! p-please. wait a second. ahhn.

The small skeleton paused his undulating hips, tremble slightly at the loss of friction.

Under his throws of passion Papyrus could barely understand what Sans had said but the stilling of the others movements, had him slowing down to stare at the back of his older brothers skull.

“W-wHAT? How dare you tell me to stop!”

The royal guards voice pitched higher in his lust filled mind.

Sans tried to turn his head to look back at his brother with some difficulty but still managed to meet the other monsters lust filled gaze..

“i-i w-want to see you~”

Papyrus could now fully see the half lidded lovestruck eyes that he so much came to adore and the adorable dark red blush gracing his older brother cheek bones and without much thought he pulled out of the smaller bones turned him around on the table, threw ones his legs around his waist and reentered with a broken groan, both skeletons facing each other now, breath coming out in heavy paints as they gazed into each others eyes. 

“i-i love you.”

Sans breathed out between his moans eyes falling shut as his hands came up to ring themselves into Papyrus dress shirt. At the heart filled words Papyrus crushed their teeth together with total fervency, tongues sliding together as Papyrus began his thrusting again pounding more eagerly inside his brother. The speed picked up as their orgasms neared, feeling the warm, soft, walls around him begin to quiver and pulsate again, Papyrus brought his hand back down to Sans abandon member and began stroking him in time with his thrust. Both sets of bones trembling so hard against each other they filled the room with rattling noises. A few more consistent thrusts and Papyrus felt the soft walls around him constrict and twitch sucking him in deeper as Sans tipped over the edge with a shuddering gasp and a cry with his name in it, his older brothers seed spilling all over his hand and the kitchen table, while Sans soul exploded with red magic inside his rib-cage. With a few more deep thrust Papyrus to was pumping inside Sans tight opening, emptying himself, as his soul burst with the magic overload. They both sagged together waiting for the waves of relentless pleasure to stop rolling over them. With heavy breaths Papyrus pressed his teeth softly to Sans, titling his head to feel more of him. He pulled away to cup his brother cherry red cheeks in his hands before sighing against his face,

“I really do Sans....I really do love you.”

And with a sigh of his own Sans wrapped his younger brother in an embrace and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, feeling the happiest he has ever been in his whole life.  
Finally something other than beatings.  
Love...actual love from his younger brother that he so desperately craved for. He always loved him, always cherished him and now his brother felt the same way he did and it was pure heaven.  
Not LV but Love. Their souls swirled together in sync with the strong emotion as they once again clanked their teeth in a chaste kiss, breathing those words against each others mouths.

“I love you.” 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked! and I hope to see you in the next fan fiction I write. Lots of Love and Kisses - Kami

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to ohmygod_stillcarlos for helping me with my shit grammar!  
> ARIGATO!  
> _  
> With All of the Loves - Kami


End file.
